La prophétie du Premier
by Alfen Uruloki
Summary: Ils sont 18 à arriver à la Colonie. 18 nouveaux demi-dieux qui ne se connaissent pas, mais l'un d'eux est spécial. L'un d'eux a le pouvoir de décider de la survie des Dieux ou de l'avènement du Dieu unique. Une nouvelle quête qui va ébranler le monde jusque dans ses entrailles. CROSSOVER: Glee/Percy Jackson
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens à vous avec une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Pour commencer, nous allons assister à chaque arrivée de nos membres du Glee Club à la Colonie !**

 **Résumé : Ils sont 18 à arriver à la Colonie. 18 nouveaux demi-dieux qui ne se connaissent pas, mais l'un d'eux est spécial. L'un d'eux a le pouvoir de décider de la survie des Dieux ou de l'avènement du Dieu unique. Une nouvelle quête qui va ébranler le monde jusque dans ses entrailles.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Glee/ Ryan Murphy ou Percy Jackson/ Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Prologue :

Chiron continuait de regarder le feu devant lui d'un air perplexe. Le message qu'il venait de recevoir de l'Olympe restait gravé dans son esprit. Les dieux avaient donc décidé de LE libérer. Après tant d'années. Il est vrai que la période qu'ils traversaient était calme. Plus de guerre fratricide, plus de vols…Gaïa était retournée au fin fond du Tartare et avec elle les Titans. Cette paix se ressentait à travers le monde entier et même la Colonie vivait au rythme désormais apaisant des saisons. Les dieux avaient peut-être décidé que sa sortie ne risquait pas d'amener une nouvelle ère de Chaos.

Il secoua ses pattes de centaure avant de faire sonner une cloche qu'il gardait dans sa tente. Aussitôt, un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année arriva et salua l'être mythique.

-Maitre Chiron, vous m'avez demandé ?

-Oui…va me chercher les Sept. Je sais que nos amis romains sont arrivés ce matin pour célébrer le solstice d'été avec nous. Appelle aussi Nico di Angelo et Will Solace. Dis leurs que c'est urgent.

Le messager salua avant de faire demi-tour et de courir. A peine fut-il sorti que la tente où se trouvait le sage s'illumina d'une lumière aveuglante. De cette lumière apparut un homme d'une immense beauté, aux cheveux couleur de blé et aux yeux couleur d'été. Chiron s'agenouilla.

-Seigneur Apollon…

-Relève-toi, vaillant Chiron. Je suis ici pour apporter la prophétie d'une quête prochaine. Entends Chiron, ce que le Dieu des Oracles t'annonce.

 _« Des Dieux, dix-sept enfants se rejoindront là où tout fut commencement_

 _Le Soleil et les Ténèbres donneront naissance à l'Ordre du firmament_

 _De Tous viendra l'Unité, apportant le chaos sur son passage_

 _Mais le Fils du Premier guérira le monde de son héritage »_

Soudain, Apollon disparut dans un flash de lumière au moment même où le messager revenait dans la tente.

-Maitre, ils sont là.

Chiron leur fit signe d'entrer et les observa. Le tout premier fut Percy Jackson, le fils de Poséidon. Puis vint Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter, Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos, Piper McLean, fille d'Aphrodite, Hazel Levesque, fille de Pluton, et Frank Zhang, fils de Mars. Les Sept étaient à présent réunis. Un bruit de cris à moitié étouffés et de rire arrivèrent de dehors de la tente et arrivèrent enfin les deux derniers. Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hadès, et Will Solace, fils d'Apollon. Ces deux derniers étaient légèrement rouges au niveau des joues, ce qui n'échappa à personne mais l'heure n'était pas à l'amusement. Chiron s'avança pour se placer au centre de ceux qu'il considérait comme étant les meilleurs dans leur domaine.

-Mes enfants, commença-t-il, nous vivons en paix depuis votre combat contre Gaïa. Grâce à vous, le monde connait aujourd'hui un période de calme. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cela.

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut l'assemblée mais le centaure les fit taire d'un simple regard.

-Cependant, les Dieux m'ont annoncé des changements dans le futur. Et Apollon lui-même est venu nous délivrer une prophétie.

Will siffla entre ses dents. Si son père avait fait une prophétie pour une quête, c'est qu'elle devait être importante. Habituellement, il préférait que ses oracles le fassent pour lui. Chiron leur dévoila les mots mystérieux et Annabeth fronça les sourcils.

-Maitre…vous pensez que de nouveaux demi-dieux vont venir ici ? A la Colonie ? D'un seul coup ?

-Oui Annabeth. Dix-sept fils et fille de dieux et déesse…mais pas en même temps. Je suis incapable de vous dire quand.

Le silence se fit quand Nico pointa quelque chose dans la prophétie.

-Le Fils du Premier…c'est le fils de Zeus non ?

Chiron hocha négativement la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Il se contenta de les congédier tout en leur disant de se préparer à tout.

Les adolescents sortirent de la tente, la tête remplie de question et d'appréhension. Percy finit par sourire avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

-Allez ! On a toujours réussi à s'en sortir ! On va accueillir les nouveaux…puis on verra ! On va manger ! Venez !

Les autres le suivirent jusqu'à la grande salle, sauf Nico et Will qui prirent leur temps. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Silence qui fut brisé par le fils d'Apollon.

-Je…je suis vraiment heureux que tu es choisi de rejoindre la colonie.

-Merci Will, rougit Nico. Je pense avoir trouvé ma place ici, au final. Près de mes amis et de Percy.

Le jeune homme aussi blond que son père se renfrogna et se mit à fixer devant lui.

-Oui…Percy. Allez viens, on va rater le repas.

Le fils d'Hadès aux longs cheveux noirs le suivit en silence, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire une bourde.

* * *

 **Et voilà les amis ! Le prochain chapitre sera réservé à l'arrivée de la toute première demi-déesse de notre Glee Club favori !**

 **Je vous laisse faire les paris pour savoir qui sera le fils/fille de qui ! Et je prie tous les Dieux pour un petit review !**

 **Bisou à tous !**


	2. Miss Rachel Berry

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens à vous avec une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Pour commencer, nous allons assister à chaque arrivée de nos membres du Glee Club à la Colonie !**

 **Résumé : Ils sont 18 à arriver à la Colonie. 18 nouveaux demi-dieux qui ne se connaissent pas, mais l'un d'eux est spécial. L'un d'eux a le pouvoir de décider de la survie des Dieux ou de l'avènement du Dieu unique. Une nouvelle quête qui va ébranler le monde jusque dans ses entrailles.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Glee/ Ryan Murphy ou Percy Jackson/ Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rachel Berry

Le matin se levait à peine sur la Colonie que déjà, Chiron faisait les cent pas. La réunion de la veille avec les membres les plus importants l'avait un peu empêché de dormir. Il faisait confiance aux jeunes adolescents, ils avaient prouvé leur valeur plus d'une fois. Mais cette étrange prophétie d'Apollon lui trottait dans la tête comme un troupeau entier de mules. Il entendait à l'extérieur de sa tente les élèves les plus matinaux se diriger vers la salle des banquets.

Annabeth était déjà en train de manger quand Percy arriva à table. Il s'assit à ses côtés tout en la saluant d'un sourire. La jeune fille le salua avant de replonger dans le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le fils de Poséidon jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture.

\- « Généalogie des Dieux de l'Olympe », tu arrives à lire ça dès le matin ?

-Contrairement à toi, petit homme, la prophétie d'hier m'a fait réfléchir toute la nuit. Répondit la fille d'Athéna. Je veux savoir qui peut être le fils du Premier.

-Tu penses que Chiron a raison ? Que des changements sont à craindre ?

La voix de Percy était incertaine, remplie de question. Annabeth posa son livre et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Elle prenait son temps pour réfléchir tandis que le jeune homme brun se servait un bol de lait. Finalement, la jeune fille aux yeux brillants reposa le verre et regarda son ami.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il avait l'air inquiet. Genre vraiment inquiet. Si tu veux mon avis, il en sait plus qu'il ne le dit.

-Oh, il sait qui est le fils du Premier ! Annonça une voix masculine, les faisant sursauter.

Will venait d'arriver en s'étirant. Il avait capté la fin de la conversation et il leur sourit pour leur dire bonjour.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Will ? demanda Annabeth.

Percy, trop occupé à manger les tartines de confiture qu'il faisait à la chaine, se contenta de le saluer et de le regarder en attendant la réponse.

-Mon père m'a visité en rêve cette nuit. Sourit Will. Il a préféré me rassurer. Chiron sait qui sont ses demi-dieux mais, apparemment, un vieux sort empêche quiconque de prononcer leur nom et leur filiation. Il va falloir deviner par nous-mêmes.

Le jeune fils d'Apollon haussa les épaules tout en s'installant à table. Petit à petit, leurs amis arrivaient et ils purent se rendre compte que les rumeurs circulaient vite dans la Colonie. Tout le monde savait que plusieurs nouveaux arrivants étaient prévus pour les jours futurs, et qu'une quête allait avoir lieu. L'enjeu restait cependant inconnu de tous, même des concernés.

-Vous avez réussi à comprendre la prophétie ? demanda Piper, la fille d'Aphrodite, qui les avait rejoint plus tard dans la matinée, accompagnée de son petit ami Jason.

Le fils de Jupiter se gratta la tête avant de soupirer et de grincer des dents.

-Non…j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les devinettes.

\- « Des Dieux, dix-sept enfants se rejoindront là où tout fut commencement ». Récita cérémonieusement Nico, caché derrière son café.

Annabeth souffla

-La première partie est limpide. Dix sept demi-dieux vont venir...mais pour le commencement. Ici ? Ailleurs ?

-Ici, assura Will. C'est là que Percy a découvert sa destinée, ici que nous nous sommes presque tous rencontrés. Je pense que la première phrase veut dire que les dix sept viendront ici, à la Colonie. Et si tu veux mon avis… le premier arrive.

Tous le regardèrent sans comprendre et il pointa le ciel que l'on pouvait voir au dessus d'eux. Peu à peu, il se recouvrait de nuages gris, prêt à exploser et à déverser ses litres de larmes sur eux alors que, quelques minutes auparavant, le soleil était bien présent.

Jason, le fils de Jupiter, reconnut aussitôt la filiation qui pouvait provoquer de tels changements climatique.

-Un enfant de Zeus…ma famille.

" _Don't tell me not to live,_ _  
_ _Just sit and putter,_ _  
_ _Life's candy and the sun's_ _  
_ _A ball of butter._ _  
_ _Don't bring around a cloud_ _  
_ _To rain on my parade!"_ _  
_

La jeune fille qui venait de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de la Colonie chantait à pleins poumons une chanson de son idole, attirant sur elle les regards surpris des résidents. Elle n'avait pas à craindre qui que ceux soient, elle le savait, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne se gênait pas de chanter ainsi.

" _Don't tell me not to fly_

 _I've simply got to._

 _If someone takes a spill,_

 _It's me and not you._

 _Wo told you you're allowed_

 _To rain on my parade!"_

Elle salua quelques personnes par gentillesse tandis qu'un messager courrait chercher Chiron. Seul le vieux centaure pourrait expliquer ce qui se passait à ses jeunes élèves. Des rumeurs commençaient déjà à parcourir la foule.

-Une nouvelle fille d'Apollon ?

\- Je ne pense pas…elle rayonne d'autre chose.

-D'une muse peut-être.

-Non, il y a du divin en elle.

" _I'll march my band out,_

 _I'll beat my drum,_

 _And if I'm fanned out,_

 _Your turn at bat, sir._

 _At least, I didn't fake it._

 _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!"_

La nouvelle tournoya sur elle-même, faisant voler de longs cheveux d'un brun foncé. Lorsqu'elle se stabilisa, elle planta ses yeux gris dans ceux du maitre centaure qui venait d'arriver. Heureuse, elle lui sourit et vint le saluer en s'inclinant légèrement.

" _But wheter I'm the rose_

 _Of sheer perfection,_

 _Or freckle on the nose_

 _Of life's complexion,_

 _The cinder of the shiny apple of its eye."_

-Enchanté jeune fille. Ramener du Barbra Streisand ici, voilà une nouveauté qui, je pense, pourra plaire aux enfants d'Apollon.

La demi-déesse se permit de rire avant de rajuster une mèche derrière son oreille. Chiron pu l'observer enfin maintenant qu'elle ne bougeait plus dans tous les sens. Elle était habillée d'une robe grise simple mais élégante, centrée par un tissu doré qui lui enserrait la taille et faisait ressortir à la fois ses hanches fines mais aussi une belle poitrine. A ses pieds, une paire d'escarpin doré tout aussi simple bougeait en rythme tant elle ne pouvait tenir en place. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait apporté qu'un simple sac à dos d'un gris abimé en plus.

-Merci. Vous devez être Maitre Chiron. Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que quelqu'un connait la grande Barbra. De là où je viens, le Tibet, personne où presque n'a entendu parler de cette huitième merveille du monde. Et moi-même je ne la connais vraiment que grâce aux souffles et aux murmures du vent. Je me présente : Rachel Berry, fille de Zeus.

Un silence admiratif accompagna sa déclaration. Une enfant d'un des Trois Grands, voilà une nouveauté précieuse, même si le Roi des Dieux avait beaucoup d'héritiers.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé la Colonie Miss Berry. Demanda Chiron.

-Mon père m'y a déposé. Lui qui avait toujours refusé que je me mêle aux autres demi-dieux a, du jour au lendemain, décidé de m'inscrire ici et de m'y emmener de lui-même. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas. J'ai passé toute mon enfance dans les monastères bouddhistes, à m'ennuyer de leur philosophie…et voilà que je me retrouve ici, aux Etats-Unis ! Je suis très excitée à l'idée que New York n'est pas si loin…enfin plus proche que depuis le Tibet vous voyez.

Chiron retint un soupire d'ironie. C'était bien une fille de Zeus, à toujours ramener l'attention sur elle. Il allait parler quand il perçut de bruit derrière lui. Les Neuf, comme il avait décidé de les nommer, venait d'arriver ensemble. Enfin…presque tous. Il remarqua bien vite l'absence de Nico di Angelo. Ce garçon se terrait toujours plus ou moins seul dans le bungalow des fils d'Hadès. Bah, la curiosité finirait bien par le laisser sortir. Il s'avança vers ses élèves tandis que Rachel reprenait sa chanson, certes en chantant moins fort maintenant.

" _I gotta fly once,_

 _I gotta try once,_

 _Only can die once, right, sir?_

 _Ooh, life is juicy,_

 _Juicy, and you see_

 _I gotta have my bite, sir!"_

-Maitre Chiron...est-ce vraiment une de mes sœurs? Demanda Jason en regardant la jeune fille qui se balançait en rythme.

-Elle le prêtant Jason. Je compte sur vous pour le vérifier dans la matinée. L'heure des cours du matin va bientôt sonné, je vous fais confiance pour guider cette jeune fille.

Le vieux sage prit la parole, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, même celui de Rachel qui arrêta alors de chanter.

-Mes enfants ! J'aimerais que vous accueilliez Mademoiselle Rachel Berry, fille de Zeus, avec la ferveur et l'amitié qui remplisse la Colonie !

Des cris de toutes parts répondirent à son appel et la jeune fille divine salua en souriant. Jason s'avança, rapidement suivi par sa petite amie.

-Bonjour Rachel ! Je me présente, Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter !

-Tu es donc mon demi-frère ! Ah je suis tellement heureuse ! J'en rencontre enfin un !

Elle lui sauta au cou et recommença un monologue.

-J'avais peur d'être fille unique, même si ça m'étonnait beaucoup que notre père n'ait pas d'autres enfants. Tu vois, ma mère, Shelby Berry, n'a jamais pu avoir d'autres enfants à part moi alors je me sentais un peu seul dans les hauteurs de l'Himalaya. Ouais je viens bien du toit du monde ! C'est charmant et puis je suis vraiment dans mon élément ainsi, l'air bien sûr. Il parait d'ailleurs que c'est tout en haut d'une montagne que vit notre père, avec les grands dieux et déesses ! Je crois que j'ai rencontré Hermès une fois, mais je ne suis pas certaine que c'était lui.

La jeune fille d'Aphrodite qui se trouvait derrière ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Attends…tu as rencontré des Dieux ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Rachel. Je voyais Zeus au moins une fois par semaine ! Il venait voir si je n'avais pas rencontré d'autres demi-dieux, être certain que personne ne m'avait vu à part mes gardiens, comme lui-même disait. Je sais que vous, vous n'avez pas souvent vu vos parents divins…mais bon, j'aurais presque préféré. J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse enfermée en haut d'une tour !

Une cloche sonna, faisant stopper Rachel prise dans sa lancée.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

-L'annonce des cours théorique du matin, répondit Jason. Tu veux venir ou plutôt allé t'installer dans ton bungalow ?

-Oh je vais vous suivre ! Je ne veux rien rater ! Vous savez, je suis plutôt une fille studieuse !

Elle se mit à rire et chantonna durant tout le chemin.

" _Get ready for me, love,_

 _Cause I'm a commer,_

 _I simply gotta march,_

 _My heart's a drummer._

 _Don't bring around a cloud_

 _To rain on my parade."_

Jason ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il finit par poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu chantes tout le temps ?

-Presque ! J'adore chanter ! Je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans chanter !

Le satyre qui donnait le cours s'approcha en dévisageant la nouvelle venue.

-Tu es Rachel Berry, la nouvelle dont tout le monde parle ?

-C'est exact !

-Une fille de Zeus donc…tu fais partie de mon cours alors !

-Cours de quoi ?

-Etude des créatures mythologiques, répondit Jason. On a cours en commun avec les enfants de Poséidon et d'Hadès.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et l'invita à rentrer. Aussitôt, un châtain vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Hey Peter Pan ! Tu me présentes à ta nouvelle sœur ?

-Arrête Percy ! Rachel, je te présente Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon. Percy, voici Rachel Berry, fille de Zeus !

-Oh, une grecque alors ! Pas comme toi ! Rit le jeune aquatique en allant s'asseoir.

Rachel se tourna vers son frère qui fit une grimace.

-Mon père est Jupiter, tu te souviens ? Le dieu romain, et non grec. Je ne suis dans la Colonie seulement pour le solstice d'été. Mais je suis le même cursus que chez les romains.

Rachel allait acquiescer quand quelqu'un l'appela. Elle se retourna pour voir une jeune nymphe lui sourire.

-Tu es Miss Berry non ? J'ai un message de Chiron, il veut te montrer ta chambre.

-Ah…j'arrive ! Désolé Jason, on se voit plus tard.

Elle suivit la nymphe qui la guida à travers le campement.

-Il parait que tu chantes ?

-C'est vrai !

" _I'm gonna live and live now,_

 _Get what I want. I know how,_

 _One roll for the whole show bang,_

 _One throw, that bell will go clang,_

 _Eye on the target and wham_

 _One shot, one gun shot, and BAM"_

Elle s'arrêta en apercevant le centaure qui l'attendait devant un bungalow assez simple. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était tout en haut d'une falaise qui surplombait le lac bordant la Colonie.

-Bienvenue, Miss Berry, au bungalow des enfants de Zeus. Rentre, je te prie.

Elle le suivit et fut émerveillée. Le bungalow semblait minuscule fut de dehors, mais l'intérieur était immense, très bien éclairé par des bougies et des chandeliers. Il y régnait une ambiance…aérienne. De l'encens embaumait l'air, lui faisant tourner la tête de plaisir. On l'emmena vers la droite et elle poussa une porte.

-Voici ta chambre Miss Berry. Nous n'avons pas de filles de Zeus en ce moment dans la Colonie, tu y séjourneras seule. En espérant qu'elle te convienne.

La jeune fille lui sourit et le remercia vivement. Il la laissa le temps de s'installer et elle se mit à rire de joie. Enfin, elle n'était plus seule ! Enfin, elle allait être avec des jeunes gens de son âge, d'autres demi-dieux.

" _Hey, mister Armstein,_

 _Here I am !_

 _I'll march my band out,_

 _I will beat my drum,_

 _And if I'm fanned out,_

 _Your turn at bat, sir,_

 _At least I didn't fake it._

 _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it."_

Elle finit rapidement de s'installer, prenant un des nombreux lits supérieurs. Elle se sentait au paradis. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle s'étira avant de taper dans ses mains. Aussitôt, dans ses vents, une boule d'électricité se créa. Elle la fit danser tout autour d'elle, amusée d'être aussi libre que cette petite lumière.

Quelqu'un rentra d'un seul coup dans sa chambre et, surprise, elle lança l'énergie électrique sur l'intrus qui l'évita en se baissant.

-Ouah ! Doucement Rachel ! Je venais juste voir si tu étais bien installée !

-Tu m'as fait peur Jason !

Elle sauta de son perchoir et se mit à sautiller sur place.

-C'est tellement magique d'être ici !

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus lui sourit et regarda le trou qu'elle venait de faire dans la porte.

-Dans tous les cas, tu as l'air d'un peu maitriser tes pouvoirs….projection d'électricité ?

-Entre autre ! Mais tu verras plus tard le reste !

-D'accord, rit le blond. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je séjourne ici aussi, mais la porte de gauche !

-Merci ! C'est très gentil à toi !

Ils décidèrent de sortir et Jason l'emmena voir le reste du groupe des Neuf, Nico ayant même daigné sortir de sa tanière pour observer la nouvelle recrue.

Rachel aima faire la connaissance de tout le monde et, lorsqu'elle alla se coucher plus tard, ce fut avec le plus grand sourire de sa courte vie.

" _Get ready for me, love,_

' _cause I'm a commer,_

 _I simply gotta march,_

 _My heart's a drummer._

 _Nobody, no, nobody_

 _Is gonna rain on my parade"_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la suite ! Avec l'arrivée de Miss Rachel Berry, fille de Zeus !**

 **Quelle sont les pronostics pour le prochain ? Ou la prochaine ?**

 **Allez, un indice…ça sera une fille, ancienne arrivant tout droit de Norvège ! Et son père sera aussi froid que le cœur de la nuit !**

 **N'oubliez pas mes amis, un petit review pour encourager l'auteur !**


	3. Miss Quinn Fabray

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens à vous avec une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Pour commencer, nous allons assister à chaque arrivée de nos membres du Glee Club à la Colonie !**

 **Résumé : Ils sont 18 à arriver à la Colonie. 18 nouveaux demi-dieux qui ne se connaissent pas, mais l'un d'eux est spécial. L'un d'eux a le pouvoir de décider de la survie des Dieux ou de l'avènement du Dieu unique. Une nouvelle quête qui va ébranler le monde jusque dans ses entrailles.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Glee/ Ryan Murphy ou Percy Jackson/ Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** : Quinn Fabray.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Rachel Berry à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Très rapidement, elle avait su s'imposer comme étant incontournable dans une équipe, prouvant sa valeur autant aux entrainements que durant la vie de tous les jours du camp. Forte, disciplinée, elle avait réussi, dès le lendemain, à battre Jason dans un combat de lutte. Ce dernier s'en était montré tout retourné. Il aimait bien sa nouvelle sœur, ce qui rendait Piper légèrement jalouse.

Rachel adorait passé du temps avec les autres demi-dieux, particulièrement son frère bien sûr, mais aussi Percy et Annabeth.

Le deuxième jour après son arrivée passa très rapidement, et une veillée fut décidée entre les Neuf pour accueillir pleinement la nouvelle recrue.

Lorsque la nuit fut là et que la lune éclaira le bord du lac, Rachel se retrouva en compagnie de ses nouveaux camarades en train de danser autour d'un feu. Enfin…elle dansait avec Jason et Percy tandis que les autres formaient des petits groupes de discussion.

Dans un coin, Annabeth et Piper parlaient doucement. La fille d'Athéna remarqua bien vite le regard noir que lançait la fille d'Aphrodite.

-Piper…tu as des soucis avec Rachel ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Oh non…enfin... Tenta de se justifier la brune. Elle reste beaucoup avec Jason, et ça me rend jalouse pour dire la vérité.

La jeune blonde se permit de rire doucement.

-Piper…c'est sa sœur. C'est normal qu'il passe du temps ensemble. Elle avait peur d'être fille unique, donc se découvrir un frère la comble de joie ! Et Jason se montre tout simplement protecteur…je suis certaine que tu ferais pareille.

Plongeant ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique vers le feu, Piper se perdit une minute dans ses pensées avant de regarder brièvement Percy enlacer Rachel pour la faire tourner.

-Et toi Annabeth, reprit-elle, tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te vole Percy ?

-Etrangement…non. Posa tranquillement la fille aux yeux gris orage. Elle dégage quelque chose…de puissant. Hors je sais que Percy n'aime pas cela.

-Oui, il préfère une fille plus discrète et très intelligente, gloussa la fille de l'Amour.

Annabeth roula des yeux avant de taquiner son amie qui rit de bon cœur. Elle tourna son regard vers leur assemblée, heureuse de voir que tout le monde était calme et ensemble. Enfin presque tout le monde…elle grommela dans sa barbe, s'attirant l'attention de son amie.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Nico. Il…il s'est encore mis de côté.

Piper tourna son regard vers là où fixait sa camarade et remarqua en effet le jeune fils d'Hadès assis seul, dans son coin, à l'écart. Il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, plantant son regard dans le feu central qui éclairait la plage où ils se trouvaient tous. Annabeth fit un mouvement pour se lever mais Piper la retint.

-Attends, murmura-t-elle.

-Pip's ! On ne va pas le laisser seul !

-Du calme sauvageonne…regarde plutôt.

Elles purent admirer une chevelure blonde se faufiler jusqu'auprès du Roi Fantôme et se sourirent mutuellement.

On lui avait demandé de faire un effort vestimentaire pour la fête donnée en l'honneur de Rachel Berry mais Nico avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel. Il était cependant venu mais habillé d'un marcel noir marqué d'une tête de mort et d'une rose violette ensanglantée, de son habituel jean noir troué et de converse toute aussi noire. Sa veste d'aviateur le protégeait du froid tandis qu'il s'abritait de la lumière du feu. Qui pourrait en vouloir à un enfant d'Hadès de préférer l'ombre à la clarté ? Un mouvement le sortit de ses pensées et il vit Will lui sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait. Aussitôt, son pauvre petit cœur s'emballa face à la beauté du fils d'Apollon. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de cet être si grandiose, si lumineux ? Alors que lui allait être oublié de l'Histoire…

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rester dans ton coin n'est-ce pas ?

Cette voix mélodieuse lui réchauffa le creux des reins et il sourit à son interlocuteur. Lui avait fait un effort…il avait mis une chemise doré avec un sublime pantalon blanc qui lui faisait ressortir les fesses merveilleusement. Sentant le coup de chaud arriver, le pauvre Di Angelo poussa un profond soupir et tourna la tête vers le feu, source plus fraiche. Le blond s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit une bière que le plus jeune ne put refuser. Portant la bouteille à ses lèvres, Nico commença à boire lentement, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il produisait chez son ami.

L'ami en question observait, la bouche sèche, une goutte qui venait de glisser de la commissure des lèvres et menaçait de tomber. Pourtant, elle se contenta de glisser le long de la mâchoire puis de la gorge, suivie par les yeux bleus du demi-dieu. Lorsqu'elle alla se perdre sous le marcel, Will sentit la chaleur monter dans ses joues et dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas se jeter sur le jeune Mort. Il n'arrivait plus à ignorer les sentiments qui le tiraillaient de l'intérieur face au fils d'Hadès, face à son ange des ténèbres. Mais il savait aussi que le-dît ange n'avait d'yeux que pour Percy Jackson. Il grogna sourdement avant de vider d'un trait sa bière pour se redonner contenance. Baissant la bouteille, il revint à la réalité quand Nico posa une main sur sa cuisse.

-Will ? Tu m'entends ?

-Désolé…je…j'étais ailleurs, s'excusa le fils du Dieu de la musique.

Nico lui fit un minuscule sourire et Will dût se retenir de gémir face à cette bouille magnifique. Il ne savait pas que le jeune homme en face de lui était le fils du Dieu des Enfers, il le prendrait pour un être chaste et pur…un être qu'il adorerait corrompre.

Par tous les Dieux ! Il commençait à penser comme son père. Il reporta son attention sur son camarade.

-Je disais : Que penses-tu de cette nouvelle ? Cette…Rachel Berry ?

-Elle a l'air sympa ! En tout cas elle chante super bien ! Même mieux que moi qui suis pourtant fils d'Apollon !

Ils se permirent de rire tous les deux avant que Nico ne remonta sa main vers l'avant bras nu de son ami. Le contact de leurs peaux nues leur envoya un frisson à tous deux mais Nico réussit à maitriser le tremblement de sa voix.

-Tu es le digne fils d'Apollon…tu es le plus doué de tous les médecins que je ne connaisse. On oublie souvent que ton père est aussi le dieu de la médecine…mais tu n'as pas de honte à avoir.

Nico se sentit presque rougir après sa déclaration. Il était persuadé que ses joues pâles, presque translucide, se coloraient à présent d'un rose soutenu. Il remarqua Will se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Sans s'en apercevoir, il se mit à humecter ses propres lèvres qui étaient subitement devenues sèches après ce simple geste.

-Merci Nico…souffla Will. Mon petit Mort Junior.

Ils se sourirent doucement à nouveau avant de repartir dans la contemplation du feu, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Rachel avait fini de danser et était parti se reposer au côté de la jeune Hazel. Cette dernière lui passa une limonade bien fraiche et la tibétaine la remercia de la main le temps de reprendre son souffle. Sur la piste de danse, Jason et Percy continuait à bouger dans tous les sens, sans aucune grâce artistique mais faisant bien rire leurs camarades. Elle bût une longue gorgée de sa boisson avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille aux yeux d'or.

-Et ben…vous savez vous amuser vous ! C'est totalement différant des cérémonies au Tibet !

La fille de Pluton se permit un immense éclat de rire à cette phrase, imaginant très bien l'ambiance aux monastères. Elle hoqueta légèrement devant l'air amusé de Rachel.

-Pitié…ne sort pas de telles phrases comme ça sans prévenir !

Elle se reprit doucement, souriant toujours à la jeune brune.

-Une chose qui est sûre, c'est que tu amènes une nouvelle ambiance en ces temps de paix.

-Oh, soupira Rachel. Chiron m'a mit au courant pour la prophétie. Elle ne semble pas de bonnes augures. J'ai bien l'impression que les temps risquent de devenir sombres.

Elle tourna les yeux vers les deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient à l'écart, sous l'ombre d'un arbre et les montra à Hazel.

-Je ne savais pas que Nico et Will étaient ensemble. Attends…que je me trompe, Nico est ton frère non ?

-En quelque sorte, ricana Hazel. Et ils ne sont pas ensemble. C'est…divinement impossible.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Rachel, Hazel se permit d'expliquer.

-Ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Fils d'Apollon et fils d'Hadès, ils ne sont pas compatibles. Même si cela ne me dérangerait pas. Will arriverait surement à rendre mon frère heureux…plus vivant et moins mort.

Elles se permirent de rire quand, soudainement, Rachel sentit un courant d'air glacé. Elle réprima un frisson et se tourna vers le feu qui s'éteignit lentement sous l'effet d'un étrange froid. Elle se releva, rapidement suivie par Hazel, et elle put voir qu'elles n'étaient pas les seuls. Même Percy et Jason avaient arrêté de faire des bêtises pour observer les alentours. D'un seul coup, un coup de vent glacé la fit trembler jusqu'aux oreilles et elle comprit que ce n'était pas naturel. Elle remua les doigts, faisant crépiter quelques étincelles. Elle put voir Léo un peu plus loin faire de même mais avec du feu. Nico et Will les rejoignirent rapidement, eux aussi ayant senti le brusque bouleversement climatique.

-Par les dieux, murmura Will, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il essaya d'avancer mais Nico fut plus rapide. Il se posta devant lui, le protégeant de son corps. Le fils d'Hadès savait par avance ce qu'il devait faire, et, lorsque Percy lui cria :

-Nico ! Eclaireurs !

Il illumina ses mains d'une lueur fantomatique. Rachel retint de justesse un hurlement lorsqu'elle vit des doigts squelettiques sortirent du sol, rapidement suivis par tout le squelette. A ses côtés, Hazel, qui avait tout de même sorti sa spatha, une épée de cavalerie en or impérial, la rassura.

-Mon frère peut invoquer des zombies pour surveiller les alentours.

En effet, Nico les envoya se glisser dans les bois bordant le lac. De son côté, Percy s'approcha du lac. Le reflet de la lune y était trouble et l'air lui-même semblait glacé, enveloppé dans un brouillard d'un blanc éclatant. Il sortit Anaklusmos de sa poche, le stylo se changeant en cette magnifique épée qui l'avait accompagné durant ses batailles. Il s'immobilisa, coupant pratiquement son souffle.

Un silence de mort assourdissant vrillait les tympans de Rachel. Son regard se porta sur le lac d'où venait une énergie glacée quand son cri transperça le trouble.

-Le lac ! Il gèle à vue d'œil !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les profondeurs noires et tous purent remarqués la glace qui s'y formait. Et là, sur cette glace, se tenait debout une jeune fille qui les regardait. Elle arrivait rapidement, marchant sur l'eau qu'elle transformait en glace à chacun de ses pas.

-Nico, hurla Percy, préviens Maitre Chiron !

-C'est fait ! Il arrive!

Les dix demi-dieux présents levèrent chacun leur arme face à l'intruse. Arrivée à cinquante mètre du rivage, elle s'immobilisa et leva les mains.

-Enfants des divinités ! Je viens en paix !

Maitre Chiron arriva sur cette entrefaite, guidé par un soldat zombie de Nico. Le centaure s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau, fixant la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait des cheveux blonds assez courts, où venaient se perdre des mèches d'un rose fluo. Elle était habillée d'une jupe noire très courte et d'un haut rose en cuir qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril. Elle ne semblait pas craindre le froid, martelant la glace de ses longues bottes en cuir noir.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda le sage.

-Mon nom est Quinn Fabray. Je suis ici pour intégrer la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés comme me l'a demandé mon père.

Tous ici présent réfléchirent très rapidement pour essayer de savoir qui pouvait être le père de cette fille maitrisant la glace. Seuls Nico et Hazel sentaient une aura familière, noire et glacée, enveloppait la jeune fille.

-Et qui est ton père ? Aboya Percy.

Il avait mal en voyant son beau lac se transformer en étendue de glace, il grinçait des dents.

-Mon père est Hadès, Seigneur de l'Enfer ! Maître des ombres et souverain des morts.

Tout le monde glapit face à cette nouvelle. Nico sentit une colère sourde l'envahir et se posta aux côtés de Chiron.

-Je suis le fils d'Hadès : Nico di Angelo ! Père ne m'a jamais parlé de toi !

L'étrangère posa son magnifique regard noir sur le jeune garçon et lui sourit.

-Mais moi, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. De son fils chéri…du Roi Fantôme. Bonjour, petit frère.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à se poster face à lui sur la plage et lui colla un rapide baiser sur le front. Nico se sentit bête, comme s'il n'avait plus que 12 ans face à une grande sœur imposante. Son pouvoir était terrifiant.

Hazel s'avança à son tour.

-Je suis fille de Pluton ! Je contrôle les métaux précieux en digne fille du Dieu des richesses. Nico manipule la mort et tout ce qui s'y rapporte à sa guise. Mais toi ? Que peux-tu montrer pour prouver ta filiation !

Quinn la regarda d'un air froid avant de reporter son attention sur la végétation qui l'entourait. D'un geste gracieux de la main, elle recouvrit tous les arbres, toutes les plantes d'un givre blanc et dur comme le diamant. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Hazel, la défiant du regard.

-Je suis la fille d'Hadès, Dieu de la Mort. Je commande la glace et le froid et j'agis sur tout ce qui vit en l'endormant de ma froideur. Père est l'Hiver qui recouvre le printemps…et je suis la maitresse de cette mort éternelle.

Chiron la salua alors, soulagé de ne voir aucune attaque.

-Soit la bienvenue, Quinn Fabray. Je suis Chiron le sage, gérant de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Tu viens de faire connaissance avec ton frère et ta sœur et c'est auprès d'eux que tu séjourneras.

La reine des neiges le salua en retour, son regard parcourant l'assemblée des demi-dieux présents sur le bord de la plage. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une brune aux yeux gris nuage et elle lui sourit.

Rachel sentait la puissance de la dénommée Quinn. Elle semblait aussi prometteuse que rigide, alors, lorsque le regard noir se posa sur elle, elle rougit légèrement et répondit à son sourire. Elle entendit Chiron lever la voix pour rappeler l'heure tardive et tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Elle s'avança auprès de la nouvelle qui était déjà saluer par plusieurs d'entre eux.

-Enchanté Quinn Fabray. Je suis Rachel Berry, fille de Zeus.

-Enchanté aussi. Je suis désolé par mon arrivée gelée mais je ne savais pas où j'allais. Père m'a simplement déposé de l'autre côté du lac et m'a dit de filer droit.

Nico se colla à elle et la dévisagea.

-Où vivais-tu ? Ton visage ne me dit rien, pourtant je connais tous ceux des Enfers.

-J'habitais en Norvège. Je suis contente de voir un de mes frères.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il s'éloigna en grommelant pour la forme. Les yeux noirs de la blonde rencontrèrent une autre paire d'onyx et son regard se durcit.

-Ainsi qu'une sœur…

Hazel fila au loin, regagnant le bungalow des enfants d'Hadès/Pluton, sachant que la nouvelle allait sûrement venir s'y installer. Quinn suivit les autres, répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Nico remettait de l'ordre dans ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules quand Will arriva auprès de lui.

-Pour une surprise ! Tu as donc une nouvelle sœur…

-Ouais ! Elle semble étrange….

-Je pense qu'elle est juste intimidée. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à vous tous.

Will passa une main sur les joues blanches de Nico qui rougit. Will se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure, embêté par son geste qu'il n'avait pas su maitriser. Il se retourna et fila dans le bungalow des enfants d'Apollon, ne sachant pas que Nico passait et repassait sa propre main là où la peau du fils du Dieu solaire l'avait brûlé.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la suite ! Avec l'arrivée de Miss Quinn Fabray, fille d'Hadès**

 **Quelle sont les pronostics pour le prochain ? Ou la prochaine**

 **Allez, un indice…ça sera un garçon très sexy, tout blond arrivant tout droit de Russie ! Et sa mère sera l'icône de leur famille et de leur foyer !**

 **N'oubliez pas mes amis, un petit review pour encourager l'auteur !**


	4. Mister Sam Evans

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens à vous avec une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Pour commencer, nous allons assister à chaque arrivée de nos membres du Glee Club à la Colonie !**

 **Vous voilà au chapitre 3 ! Quel courage ! Je rajoute ceci pour prévenir que certains couples seront homosexuels !**

 **Bon vous avez déjà du vous rendre compte du premier : NicoxWill.**

 **Mais il y en aura d'autres ! Ainsi que des couples de deux filles ! Et même des couples hétéros si vous êtes sages !**

 **Résumé : Ils sont 18 à arriver à la Colonie. 18 nouveaux demi-dieux qui ne se connaissent pas, mais l'un d'eux est spécial. L'un d'eux a le pouvoir de décider de la survie des Dieux ou de l'avènement du Dieu unique. Une nouvelle quête qui va ébranler le monde jusque dans ses entrailles.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Glee/ Ryan Murphy ou Percy Jackson/ Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Sam Evans

-Attention !

La jeune fille plongea pour éviter la foudre qui allait s'abattre sur elle et fit une roulade pour se relever. L'arbre derrière lequel elle se tenait caché venait tout simplement d'être brûlé par la force électrique de son ennemi. Elle se tourna vers son camarade pour le remercier d'un regard avant de se remettre à courir, ce dernier sur ses talons. Ils devaient à tout prix trouver un abri pour mieux contre-attaquer leurs adversaires. Soudain, elle eut une idée et héla son « frère » qui la suivait.

-Nico ! Le lac !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et ils bifurquèrent tous les deux vers la droite, évitant deux nouveaux rayons électriques. Ils glissèrent sur le sol en pente raide et se mirent à dévaler sur le dos la plage. Ils ne purent s'arrêter qu'une fois plongé dans le lac. Remontant à la surface rapidement, la jeune fille blonde prit une grande respiration et regarda autour d'elle. Son jeune frère flottait à la surface, à moitié assommé par le choc avec l'eau. Elle nagea jusqu'à lui et maintint sa tête à l'air libre. Seulement, leurs deux poursuivants arrivèrent et elle décida de plonger dans les profondeurs pour échapper aux rayons mortels. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à nager jusque parmi les hautes herbes, se dissimulant dans la végétation. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui reprenait doucement conscience.

-Allez Nico ! Ne me lâche pas !

Ce dernier cracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, l'air inquiet.

-Quinn ? On les a semés ?

-Provisoirement…ils vont nous retrouver. Mais j'ai un plan.

Ils se mirent à chuchoter rapidement, le cœur battant dans leurs poitrines.

Les deux poursuivants fouillaient les environs du lac. Ils tentaient de scanner la moindre parcelle de terre ou d'eau qui leur semblaient suspectes. Malgré tout, ils étaient amochés aussi. La jeune fille brune qui avait carbonisé l'arbre boitait légèrement tandis que son frère, un grand blond, avait une large coupure sur son bras droit qui saignait. Cependant ils savaient que les deux enfants d'Hadès ne pouvaient gagner contre eux. Ils étaient plus forts, plus rapides et plus habitués aux combats. Ils arrivèrent devant le bungalow du fils de Poséidon quand un mouvement dans l'eau attira leur attention. Ils se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui pouvait faire tanguer les planches de bois servant à maintenir la terrasse du bungalow.

Quinn tentait de se hisser hors de l'eau avec difficulté. Elle s'était éraflée les bras en dégringolant de la dune auparavant. Cependant, elle gardait son obstination à vouloir accomplir sa part du plan. Elle s'assit deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle, mal lui en fut. Elle entendit rapidement crépiter derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit ses deux assaillants qui la regardaient d'un air mauvais, des étincelles jaillissant de leurs doigts.

-Et bien…voilà une pauvre petite guerrière égarée.

Ils se rapprochèrent et la jeune fille d'Hadès recula. Elle sentit rapidement le vide dans son dos, marquant la délimitation entre le bungalow et le lac. Ses ennemis s'approchèrent encore et la jeune fille brune lui sourit.

-Allons Quinn, abandonne, tu ne peux plus gagner.

L'adolescente de vingt ans plongea son regard gris dans ceux noirs de sa victime pour y déceler…une part de malice. Surprise, elle se mordit la lèvre ! Il y avait anguille sous roche. Son frère eut le même cheminement de pensée car il demanda à haute voix.

-Où est Nico ?

Personne ne leur répondit mais ils sentirent très bien les deux mains les pousser dans le dos. Ils plongèrent la tête la première dans l'étendue d'eau…étendue que Quinn s'empressa de geler, piégeant leurs adversaires. Ces derniers avaient juste eu le temps de remonter à la surface avant de se retrouver bloqués. Ils fusillèrent du regard les deux enfants d'Hadès.

Fier de lui, Nico tendit la main à sa sœur qui la saisit avant de lever les yeux au ciel en apercevant les deux victimes piégées.

-Vol d'ombres…expliqua-t-il en souriant.

La capacité de chaque enfant d'Hadès de pourvoir se faufiler d'ombre en ombre silencieusement, Nico la maitrisait très bien à présent. Il entendit sa sœur rire avant de déclarer de sa voix claire.

-Alors…vous abandonnez cette fois ? Rachel ? Jason ?

Honteusement…les deux enfants de Zeus soupirèrent avant d'hocher la tête. La jeune fille aux mèches roses voulait cependant plus.

-J'ai pas entendu…vous pouvez répéter ?

Les deux enfants divins congelés se mordirent les lèvres avant de grimacer.

-On abandonne.

Des acclamations retentirent sur les berges du lac et les spectateurs vinrent féliciter le groupe gagnant tandis que les enfants d'Héphaïstos tentaient de délivrer les deux prisonniers. Le premier d'entre eux, Léo, se retenait à grande peine de ne pas rire du malheur de ses deux camarades. Une semaine après l'arrivée de Rachel et Quinn, la fête commençait de manière spectaculaire pour le jour du solstice d'été.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir été soigné par Will et avoir pu prendre une bonne douche, Quinn Fabray était en train de s'habiller pour le grand diner célébrant le jour le plus long de l'année. Elle avait opté pour un des seuls ensembles qu'elle avait pu emmener dans sa garde robe : un bustier sans manche d'un violet vif qui s'accordait à merveille avec une jupe longue et fendue jusqu'à la cuisse. Accompagné d'une paire d'escarpin de la même couleur que son bustier, cet ensemble lui allait à ravir. Encore enfermée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait, pour son plus grand désespoir, avec Hazel, elle finissait de se coiffer lentement. Elle avait encore dix minutes avant le début officiel, et de toutes manières, elle se refusait le droit de sortir sans être accompagnée de son cavalier : son adorable petit frère ! Autant ses relations avec sa sœur Hazel étaient terribles, autant Nico et elle s'entendaient très bien. Leur victoire en était la preuve. Elle finit de fixer la fausse rose noire dans ses cheveux et patienta. Elle entendait la fille de Pluton chantonnait sous la douche, ce qui la fit sourire. Au fond…la légende comme quoi les enfants des Enfers étaient mornes et taciturnes n'étaient, vraiment, qu'une légende.

Will Solace, digne fils d'Apollon, héritier du dieu séducteur, était mort de trouille. Il essayait depuis cinq minutes à faire son nœud papillon noir où trônait un crâne mais ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop. Pourtant, il voulait vraiment portait cet accessoire, simplement pour voir la surprise de Nico en le voyant. Assis sur son lit, Piper McLean le regardait faire en souriant. Elle était passée chercher son ami blond qui allait être son cavalier pour la soirée, son petit ami l'ayant abandonné pour accompagné sa sœur. Même si elle ne montrait rien, elle bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Cette Rachel Berry commençait sincèrement à l'agacer. Sa colère fut détournée par un grognement agacé de Will, debout devant le miroir, qui jetait le bout de tissu par terre. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire et se leva. Ramassant l'accessoire, elle le fit passer autour du cou de son ami et commença à lui nouer.

-Et bien…il a de la chance le garçon pour qui tu te fais si beau.

La coloration des joues de son ami l'amusa un peu plus et elle finit d'attacher le nœud papillon.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise…j'ai juste envi de me sentir beau parfois.

-C'est cela…

Elle retourna s'asseoir, Will admirant sa silhouette de jeune fille admirablement bien mise en valeur dans sa robe d'un rose pastel discret et élégant. Il reporta son attention dans le miroir pour se concentrer sur sa propre silhouette. La chemise d'un léger doré faisait ressortir autant le nœud papillon que sa carrure athlétique et il avait un pantalon noir très simple. Il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un fils d'Apollon mais il était près à tout pour que Nico le remarque. Piper tapa dans ses mains pour le faire réagir et il sursauta.

-Allez Don Juan…il est l'heure !

Au bras de Jason, Rachel était émerveillée par cette ambiance de fête qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Resplendissante dans sa robe grise qu'elle portait au premier jour, elle saluait les demi-dieux qui passaient à sa portée. Elle colla deux baisers sur chaque joue de Percy et d'Annabeth qui étaient venus ensemble. Les tables de banquet avaient été déplacées sur le côté tandis qu'un feu immense trônait en plein milieu de la clairière. En plus du feu, la place était éclairée de plusieurs petits lampions suspendus aux branches des arbres. L'ambiance était magique. Déjà, beaucoup d'adolescents étaient arrivés et discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Parmi la foule, Rachel reconnut de loin Quinn au bras de son frère Nico. Elle se sépara de Jason qui retrouvait enfin sa petite amie Piper et courut rejoindre la blonde aux mèches roses.

Nico n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Hazel l'avait abandonné au profit d'un fils d'Hermès, le laissant seul avec Quinn. Il adorait sa nouvelle sœur, vraiment ! Il ne le montrait pas, bien sûr. Cependant, être entouré d'autant de monde lui donnait envie de fuir à grandes enjambées et d'aller s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. En compagnie d'un beau fils d'Apollon aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux ciel… Il grimaça intérieurement. Il recommençait à imaginer des choses impossible. Il salua faiblement Rachel qui venait parler à Quinn. Cette fille de Zeus…l'insupportait. Elle était trop bavarde, trop exubérante, trop parfaite pour être sincère. Elle lui collait des frissons dans le dos ! Soupirant, il se détacha de sa sœur et se mit à chercher des yeux ses amis. Il vit enfin Percy, Annabeth, Piper et Jason et commença à avancer vers eux. Pourtant, il fut stoppé net. Là, avec eux, précédemment caché par la grande taille de Jason, il y avait Will. Will qui le fixait de ses yeux trop bleus. Il déglutit, sentant sa gorge s'assécher. Par tous les Dieux…le fils d'Apollon portait du noir, et magnifiquement d'ailleurs. Il tenta de reprendre contenance et pivota pour changer de trajectoire, se dirigeant plutôt vers le buffet où il se servit une coupe d'ambroisie pour se rafraichir. Pourquoi est-ce que la simple vue du fils du soleil le mettait dans un état pareil ?

Malgré ce que tout le monde disait, Percy n'était pas un idiot fini. Il avait remarqué le manège entre ses deux amis depuis un moment déjà. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Alors qu'il parlait joyeusement avec Will, il avait vu ce dernier se raidir face à une vision qui se trouvait dans le dos du fils de Poséidon. Il s'était retourné pour voir Nico, très beau dans son pantalon noir satiné et dans sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. BLANC ! Nico, fils d'Hadès, portait du blanc ! Il avait vu aussi la réaction du Roi Fantôme. Il soupira d'agacement. Des mois que les deux garçons se tournaient autour…mais rien, vraiment rien. Il choisit alors de pousser les choses dans le bon sens.

-Will…pourrais-tu aller chercher à boire s'il te plait ?

Le fils d'Apollon allait lui rétorquer que non quand, dans son champ de vision, surgit un Nico appuyé contre une des tables du buffet. Sans dire son reste, il fila.

Quinn trouvait Rachel très divertissante, vraiment. La fille de Zeus possédait cette énergie électrique qui lui était propre et qui illuminait chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Et ils en sortaient beaucoup. La jeune blonde glissa un très discret soupir…elle avait pensé pouvoir s'amuser avec son frère mais la brune l'avait bloqué.

-Vraiment bravo pour votre stratagème ! C'était très bien pensé ! En même temps, j'ai trouvé ce cours très fascinant. Bien apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs, son ascendance ! Une merveilleuse idée. D'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Hadès pouvait donner ce pouvoir sur la glace…

Et la tibétaine repartit dans un long monologue, laissant à loisir la norvégienne repartirent dans sa contemplation de la fête.

Tout le monde était enfin là, et de là où elle se trouvait, la belle aux yeux noirs put admirer Solace se dirigeait vers son frère. Elle avait remarqué le manège du fils d'Apollon…et elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement. Son frère méritait mieux qu'un fils de dieu de seconde zone. Non…pour Nico, elle voyait les choses en grand : un fils de Poséidon ou de Zeus ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Percy et Jason. Ces deux là discutaient en paix avec leurs petites amies respectives. Quinn sourit. Ils feraient très bien l'affaire…mais Percy ou Jason ? Ou peut-être les deux en même temps ? Qui sait…elle avait vu que Nico aimait la gourmandise sur une table…peut-être que ça allait plus loin que juste le sucre.

Piper regardait distraitement l'échange qui semblait commencer entre les deux amoureux timides. Ils étaient trop mignons pour leur bien. Un geste tendre par-ci, un regard volé par là. D'ailleurs, vu le rougissement sur les joues du fils d'Hadès, ce dernier venait surement de voir le nœud papillon. Il alla même jusqu'à effleurer le cou de son camarade pour juste « toucher » l'accessoire. Souriante, elle alla se coller de nouveau à Jason, heureuse de profiter enfin de son petit ami sans Rachel au milieu.

Maitre Chiron regardait la fête avec un réel plaisir. Tout le monde s'amusait, les nouvelles étaient très bien intégrées. Tout semblait parfait.

Soudain, le feu au centre s'illumina d'une lueur bien trop vive pour être naturelle. Une boule de feu en sortit, faisant s'arrêter toutes les personnes présentes. L'étrange OVNI fit le tour de la salle avant d'aller se poser devant le buffet, juste à côté de Nico qui sursauta et s'écarta violemment. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, la flamme grandit brusquement pour se transformer en un magnifique jeune homme blond. Torse nu, il laissait entrevoir un corps de rêve qui fit saliver bien des personnes présentes. Ses longues jambes musclées étaient cachées par une longue toge, il se tourna sur lui-même, déposant son regard de feu sur les personnes présentes. Etrangement, personne ne fit un pas menaçant, il dégageait de cet être un sentiment d'apaisement et de sécurité qui empêchait un carnage. Voyant Maitre Chiron, le jeune homme s'inclina majestueusement.

-Enchanté Maitre…ma mère vous remercie pour votre accueil et bénit votre camp. Moi qui viens de la froide Russie, je ne suis que joie de me savoir parmi vous désormais. Mon nom est Sam Evans, fils d'Hestia.

Un murmure lui répondit. Quelque chose semblait agiter les personnes présentes.

-Hestia…qui est Hestia ?

-La déesse du foyer non ?

-Celle qui protège les lieux sacrés et la famille non ?

\- Elle n'est pas sensée être vierge ?

Le centaure fit taire toutes les personnes présentes d'un simple geste avant de s'approcher du demi-dieu.

-Monsieur Evans…vous vous dîtes fils d'Hestia mais votre mère…est la protectrice de toutes celles qui ont choisit la virginité et la pureté…

-Je sais Maitre. Répondit le blond. Mais une prophétie change, les temps changent…nous devons nous tenir prêt à tout, pour mieux se protéger les uns des autres. Même si cela revient à nous remettre en question.

Face à ce raisonnement, Chiron s'inclina, reconnaissant la ferveur et l'intelligence de la déesse de la famille chez son jeune héritier. Il l'invita alors à se joindre à eux.

-Bienvenu à toi, Sam Evans, fils d'Hestia. Bienvenu chez toi.

* * *

 **Voilà pour la suite ! Ah ce Sam…il vient gâcher la fête ! Mais oui…c'est bien Sam Evans, fils d'Hestia !**

 **L'indice pour le prochain…un jeune homme à double facette ! Et une mère lunaire, vieille comme le monde.**

 **Une dernière chose, je ne sais pas si je pourrais conserver mon rythme d'un chapitre par jour. J'essaierais tout de même d'en poster deux par semaine minimum.**

 **A plus les amis ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Un review fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. Mister Elliot Gilbert

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens à vous avec une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Pour commencer, nous allons assister à chaque arrivée de nos membres du Glee Club à la Colonie !**

 **Vous voilà au chapitre 4 ! Quel courage ! Merci de votre fidélité !**

 **Résumé : Ils sont 18 à arriver à la Colonie. 18 nouveaux demi-dieux qui ne se connaissent pas, mais l'un d'eux est spécial. L'un d'eux a le pouvoir de décider de la survie des Dieux ou de l'avènement du Dieu unique. Une nouvelle quête qui va ébranler le monde jusque dans ses entrailles.**

 **Réponse :**

 **Titinesister : Merci pour cette première review ! Cela me fait très plaisir vraiment ! Pour ton Kurt baby…et bien il arrivera dans un long moment pour être sincère.**

 **Merci encore pour la review !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Glee/ Ryan Murphy ou Percy Jackson/ Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Elliot Gilbert

Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Sam Evans dans le camp, Chiron avait eu une mauvaise pensée. Alors que tous les jeunes gens prenaient leurs premiers repas de la journée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, les dieux s'étaient trompés. Ils étaient trois maintenant…trois adolescents de la prophétie qui se tenaient devant lui en train de rire avec les autres. Le centaure les observait en silence depuis le matin.

Rachel, fille de Zeus, était occupée à expliquer en détail à Sam comment c'était passé sa première semaine à la Colonie. Le pauvre garçon était trop poli pour lui demander de se taire, alors la jeune diva en profiter. Elle parlait inlassablement de sa chambre unique au bungalow de Zeus, des chansons qu'elle avait pu chanter ou fredonner ou tout simplement des vêtements qu'elle comptait se racheter lors de la prochaine sortie autorisée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de s'habiller avec un tee-shirt d'un gris foncé dont les manches lui recouvraient les poignets et d'une jupe longue et gris souris qui jurait atrocement dans l'ensemble. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que trop de gris tuait le gris, ce qui faisait ricaner Quinn et Piper.

Les deux filles avaient rapidement sympathisée, mais, autant la jeune fille d'Aphrodite détestait cordialement la tibétaine, autant la fille d'Hadès la taquinait simplement. Le regard de Chiron s'arrêta sur cette dernière.

« L'Impératrice de Glace » comme elle se faisait parfois appeler était assise entre Piper et Nico et préparait des tartines qu'elle distribuait à tout le monde. Contrairement aux autres enfants des Enfers, et principalement son frère, la belle Fabray de 20 ans se mélangeait avec plaisir aux autres, riant et plaisantant sans soucis. Le vieux sage se souvint de la remarque qu'avait faite la jeune fille un jour, alors qu'on lui redemandait si elle était vraiment une fille d'Hadès.

-Vous savez, les Enfers ne sont pas qu'un lieu de souffrance ! Si Nico est le Tartare, je suis Elysion !

Comme toujours, elle s'était faite élégante à sa manière, se moquant des conventions. Elle était habillée d'un gilet noir sans manche et d'un pantalon de la même couleur troué à plusieurs endroits. La seule note de couleur venait de la ceinture rose fluo en raccord avec ses mèches qu'elle arborait fièrement. Cette couleur de cheveux avait fait grand bruit un jour, lorsque Hazel la lui avait reprochée. Quinn l'avait menacé de transformer sa chevelure noire et soyeuse en réplique de l'arc-en-ciel, ce qui avait fait taire les remarques de la fille de Pluton. Les deux sœurs ne s'entendaient absolument pas, laissant au milieu un pauvre Nico déboussolé.

Le dernier venu, le fils d'Hestia, était vraiment le plus aimé de tous. Cela ne faisait pas une journée entière qu'il était arrivé au campement que déjà, sa gentillesse et sa dévotion avaient été saluées par tous. Peut-être d'ailleurs, son grand défaut venait de là. Le centaure le trouvait un peu naïf, pour ne pas dire « Trop bon, trop… » Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme…avec bien sûr son corps de rêve. Chiron avait toujours pensé que si Hestia avait un enfant, ce serait une fille svelte, élégante et un peu fragile. Mais l'arrivé de Sam l'avait entièrement fait revoir son jugement. Le jeune homme était beau avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux aussi rouges que le rubis. Mais c'était sa musculature qui avait fait baver bien des filles…et même des garçons que Chiron ignorait. Il était taillé comme un dieu grec, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Et il savait mettre ses atouts en valeur, comme le prouver son ensemble du jour-même. Une chemise d'un noir tranquille, collant sa peau, et un pantalon d'un rouge vif qui révélait ses cuisses musclées. Il semblait réellement passionné par ce que lui racontait Rachel, et même le vieux centaure était incapable de dire si c'était vrai ou pas.

En voyant ce tableau tout simplement familial, Chiron eut alors cette pensée…une minuscule et innocente pensée.

« Peut-être que les Dieux ont tort. Peut-être que la guerre est finie »

A peine cette pensée eut quitté son esprit que le sort protégeant la Colonie explosa.

Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Tous savaient qu'un sort de protection empêchait quiconque n'ayant pas de sang divin d'entrer dans le campement...alors entendre ce son abominable raisonner dans tous les bois avait fait se dresser toutes les personnes présentes. Ils entendirent les sentinelles soufflaient dans leurs trompes d'alarmes et levèrent les yeux vers l'horizon. Dans le ciel, des dizaines d'êtres descendaient en piqué vers eux, brandissant des épées et des boucliers.

Annabeth réagit au quart de tour. Elle, qui s'était levé pour débarrasser ses affaires, venait de plonger sous la table pour éviter un coup d'épée d'un de ces êtres. Ressortant rapidement, son poignard en main, pour planter la lame dans le dos de son adversaire, au milieu d'une étrange paire d'ailes faites de plumes blanches. S'écartant de l'agonisant, elle se tourna vers ses camarades qui fuyaient dans tous les sens.

-Aux armes ! Récupérez vos armes !

Son cri de ralliement rassembla les idées de ceux qui se dispersaient et elle entendit plusieurs frottements d'air contre du métal. La bataille venait de commencer.

Percy s'était lui aussi caché sous la table pour échapper à la première vague d'attaque mais, suite au cri de sa petite-amie, il était sorti, brandissant son bouclier de bronze et son épée Anaklusmos. Rapidement, il trancha les ailes d'un autre assaillant, évitant de peu un coup qui aurait pu lui être mortel. Par-dessus le tumulte de la bataille qui commence, il entend Chiron l'appelait.

-Percy ! Amène les trois de la prophétie à l'armurerie ! Ils n'ont pas d'armes !

Hochant la tête, il se posta devant Rachel qui était à terre. Elle venait de plonger, évitant une flèche perdue.

-Debout Rachel ! Vite !

Quinn et Sam arrivèrent et aidèrent la demoiselle à se redresser. Tous les quatre se mirent à courir vers un bâtiment un peu plus loin. C'était un grand bâtiment mis à l'écart, aux portes et fenêtres renforcées. Pour l'instant, il était encore hors d'atteinte de la bataille qui, derrière eux, faisait rage.

-Entrez vite ! Hurla Percy. Prenez une arme.

Les trois rentrèrent avec lui dans l'abri tandis que Percy montait la garde. Quinn se jeta sur une lance mais poussa un cri de douleur dès que ses doigts touchèrent l'arme.

-Quoi ? hurla Percy de l'extérieur.

-Je n'arrive pas à prendre d'arme ! Elles me brûlent toutes !

Se retournant, le fils de Poséidon put en effet voir que ni Rachel, ni Quinn et ni Sam n'était capable de se saisir convenablement une arme. Il jura quand un bruissement d'ailes le retint derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir un de leur ennemi foncer sur lui, une lance dirigeait contre son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à sentir la lame le transperçait quand un bruit de douleur lui fit rouvrir les yeux rapidement.

Quelque chose se dressait entre lui et l'adversaire, une sorte de bouclier magique qui venait de réduire en cendres l'arme ennemi. Une voix grave résonna derrière lui.

-Laisse mon ami en paix.

Un éclair frôla son épaule et embrasa les ailes blanches tandis que l'ennemi hurlait de douleur. Percy se retourna pour voir qui les avait aidés, il se figea automatiquement. Les trois adolescents qui l'accompagnaient étaient entourés d'une aura divine qui resplendissait et illuminait la pièce : grise pour Rachel, noire pour Quinn et rouge pour Sam. Ils étaient plus que des demi-dieux…presque des dieux.

Sam ne savait pas comment il avait pu créer cette barrière mais il l'avait fait. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette puissance, mais la voix de sa mère dans sa tête lui était compatissante et lui murmurait sans cesse.

-Protège les tous. Ils sont ton foyer, ta famille.

Sûr de lui, il sortit en compagnie de Rachel et Quinn. Jusqu'à hier, il ne connaissait pas ces jeunes filles, pourtant maintenant, il se sentait lié avec elles. Il leva son regard vers l'horizon, là où les ennemis si nombreux mettaient à mal les jeunes élèves de la Colonie. Il grinça des dents et son aura augmenta encore plus, enflammant ses poings d'un feu ardent et vengeur.

-Allons aider nos amis.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et ils foncèrent droit devant eux, laissant un Percy Jackson complètement perdu.

Jason avait réussi à tirer Piper hors de portée des flèches des ennemis. A présent, ils se battaient tous deux avec une dizaine d'adversaires, brandissant avec fierté leur poignard. Le fils de Jupiter venait de lancer le sien dans la poitrine d'un ennemi qui hurla sous la rage et la douleur.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! Répondit le blond.

Il lança soudainement un éclair qui fila droit sur le poignard, électrocutant l'ennemi. Jason sourit, sûr de sa victoire, quand il remarqua que l'être était toujours debout. Blessé…mais toujours debout.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, qui sont-ils ?

Un cri lui fit tourner la tête. Piper venait d'être blessée dans l'épaule par une flèche ennemie. Elle s'effondra à genoux, tandis que son petit ami la cramponnait.

-Piper !

-Tout va bien…rien de grave.

Mais la grimace sur le visage de la fille d'Aphrodite prouvait bien le contraire. Rapidement, leurs ennemis finirent de les encercler. Jason se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas se battre en laissant Piper à terre. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à subir une attaque quand un nouveau cri raisonna. Un cri de rage. Il ouvrit les yeux et une lumière l'aveugla. La foudre s'abattait sans discontinuer sur ses ennemis. Et au dessus de tout, la silhouette de sa sœur resplendissait d'une lueur grise.

Rachel sentait la puissance coulait dans ses veines, ses yeux brillant d'éclat d'un gris orageux. Volant à travers tout le terrain, foudroyant d'un coup d'œil tous ceux qui osaient attaquer sa nouvelle patrie, elle était dominatrice. Elle avait vu son frère et sa petite amie en danger et elle avait réagi automatiquement. La voix de Zeus résonnait dans sa tête.

-Tue…foudroie. Montre qui est la maitresse ici.

Elle intensifia la foudre qui sortait de ses mains, illuminant les environs sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Soudain, elle change de plan, se mettant à tourner sur elle-même. Rapidement, les vents la suivirent, obéissant à leur maitresse et une tornade se forma. En son centre, protéger par la volonté de la fille de Zeus, Jason et Piper la regardaient, abasourdis par tant de puissance. Un dernier éclat de la part de Rachel, un tonnerre assourdissant s'abattant directement du ciel sur leurs ennemis et ils furent seuls. A terre fumaient les cadavres de leur ennemi et, dans les airs, Rachel brillait toujours d'une colère sans nom.

-Tous ceux qui s'en prennent à ma famille mérite de mourir.

Léo adorait le feu, les explosions. En tant que fils d'Héphaïstos, c'était normal. Mais ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était subjuguant. A côté, son petit pouvoir de pyrokinésie semblait désuet. Il était en compagnie de plusieurs demi-dieux et luttait vaillamment contre leurs ennemis quand Sam était arrivé. Enfin Sam…il n'en était pas certain. L'être avait le corps de Sam mais sa puissance était quasi-divine. En un clin d'œil, alors qu'allait recevoir un coup d'épée dans son torse, Léo avait vu un immense bouclier se dressait entre eux et leurs ennemis. Et juste devant le bouclier, droit et fier, le fils d'Hestia se tenait, son regard d'un rouge si puissant qu'il faisait pâlir de jalousie le soleil. Jamais Léo n'avait d'être aussi fort et impressionnant. Et lorsque Sam parla, il sentit son courage revenir au galop, comme si la présence du demi-dieu était une source de bien-être.

-Mes frères ! Mes sœurs ! Ensemble, nous pouvons battre l'ennemi et le renvoyant hors de notre Sanctuaire ! Hors de notre foyer !

Tous poussèrent un cri d'une volonté si forte qu'elle ébranla les ennemis. Sam se retourna face aux adversaires et fit disparaître son bouclier. Aussitôt, les demi-dieux, remplis d'une force nouvelle, se jetèrent dans la bataille, éliminant sans même s'en rendre compte toute la garnison ennemie. Léo ne doutât plus de l'ascendance de Sam. Seul Hestia pouvait redonner une telle force à ses compagnons.

Nico et Hazel se battaient avec fureur mais l'ennemi était trop nombreux. Ils avaient dû se réfugier sur les bords du lac pour ne pas se faire décimer. A présent, les deux enfants d'Hadès et quelques autres demi-dieux voyaient la fin être proche. Jamais les attaquants n'avaient été aussi forts et aussi nombreux. Déjà ils arrivaient, déployant leurs immenses ailes et fondant sur eux comme des rapaces. Déjà, Nico pouvait presque sentir les épées le transpercer de parts en parts, mais il en fut rien. Un vent glacé accueillit les exterminateurs et les envoya valser au dessus des eaux.

-Personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur mon frère…et accessoirement ma sœur.

Hazel tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix et faillit en tomber par terre. Nico, lui, lâcha son épée en fer stygien lorsqu'il reconnut les mèches d'un rose fluo auréolées d'une lueur d'un noir aussi profond que le Tartare. Sa sœur était là. Ils allaient être sauvés.

-Personne n'ira en Enfer sans moi.

Tels étaient les mots que sifflait la voix d'Hadès dans l'esprit de la jeune Quinn. Cette dernière pouvait sentir le froid infernal dans tout son corps, jusque dans son sang. Elle était calme, parfaitement sereine face à cette bataille perdue d'avance pour leurs ennemis. Elle se délectait de leurs cris de souffrances, de leurs yeux se vidant d'espoir tandis qu'elle s'avançait face au lac. Elle passa à côté de son frère et ne le regarda pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, de comprendre que ce calme olympien qui l'habitait venait des profondeurs des Enfers. Lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur la surface liquide du lac, cette dernière se solidifia automatiquement. Et elle continua à avancer, traçant un chemin de glace vers ses ennemis. Ces derniers, remis de leurs émotions, foncèrent de nouveau sur elle mais elle ne leur laissa aucune chance. La vague de froid qui les frappa fut aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, comme les stalagmites qui jaillirent des profondeurs du lac pour les éventrer. Plusieurs corps furent ainsi empalés autour de la jeune norvégienne mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se permit un sourire face aux cinq derniers ennemis qui se mirent à fuir le plus rapidement possible. Elle ferma les yeux et se contenta de lever les mains dans les airs. Une nouvelle vague de froid raisonna, gelant le lac entièrement. Et les bruits des corps allant se briser sur les icebergs, allant se rompre les os sur sa banquise la fit rire…légèrement.

Will ne se battait pas vraiment pas vraiment. Il allait de bataille en bataille, soignant ses alliés grâce à ses dons en médecine. Piètre combattant, il était avant tout un guérisseur, et ses remèdes faisaient des miracles. Il avait déjà sauvé plusieurs de ses compagnons d'une mort certaine. Mais lorsqu'une épée vint se figer sous sa gorge, il n'y avait personne pour le sauver lui. L'ennemi était une de ces créatures ailées, et il l'avait bloqué contre la porte de l'un des bungalows, passant sa lame contre sa gorge avec lenteur, se délectant de l'impuissance du fils d'Apollon.

-Te voilà à ma merci…païen. Avait murmuré l'attaquant.

Il s'attendait à recevoir le coup de grâce quand un brusque mouvement d'air lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermés. L'être ailé regardait avec étonnement la main qui venait de lui transpercer la poitrine. Il releva les yeux au moment où il se faisait proprement écartelé par un jeune adulte derrière lui. Will le regarda. Cet inconnu qui venait de lui sauver la vie avait des cheveux d'un noir corbeau somptueux et des yeux d'un violet sombre, bien plus sombre que n'importe quelle améthyste. Sa peau était crémeuse, et ses lèvres bougeaient d'un sourire entendu.

-Va, fils d'Apollon…continue ton œuvre. Je m'occupe du reste.

La voix était grave, profonde et sûre. Will déglutit et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ce nouvel arrivant était habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'un haut noir transparent, laissant apercevoir un torse bien fait, pas très musclé mais délicat, le tout entouré d'une cape d'un violet sombre. Il rabattit la capuche accompagnant la cape et s'envola dans les airs, laissant Will complètement perdu.

-Mieux voir, pour mieux observer. C'est dans l'obscurité que se gagne les batailles…

La voix de sa mère chantait une si belle litanie dans sa tête que l'inconnu en sourit. Il venait à peine de franchir le portail du campement quand les ennemis avaient attaqués. Et il les connaissait très bien. Alors il allait prêter main forte. Là, au dessus de tout, là où trônait habituellement la lune noire, symbole de sa mère, sa propre magie assombrit de sa lumière violette les environs. Tous ceux qui le regardèrent ne pouvait que son aura à la couleur de la pensée sauvage. Ses mains s'illuminèrent de cette macabre beauté et il murmura avec calme.

\- Χάδι του σκότους

Aussitôt, des milliers de tentacules sombres sortirent de ses mains pour trouver chaque ennemi, chaque adversaire, chaque plume de chaque ailes et les transpercer. Aucun ne fut oublier, et leur sang inonda le sol de sa visqueuse consistance. Le silence se fit dans le camp et l'inconnu descendit sur le sol, devant le regard étonné de Chiron et des demi-dieux. Quinn, Rachel et Sam revinrent à eux-mêmes, complètement sonnés et abasourdis de ce qui venaient de leur arriver. Le nouvel arrivant se présenta de lui au vieux sage.

-Maitre Chiron…je suis heureux de voir que n'avez rien.

-Merci à vous, jeune homme. Votre pouvoir est immense.

-Non…moi, ainsi que les trois là-bas, rajouta-t-il en pointant les derniers arrivés, nous sommes programmés pour nous battre contre les légions que représentent ces créatures.

-Vous les connaissez, demanda Annabeth qui arrivait en courant.

-On les appelle des anges.

Un murmure étonné suivit sa déclaration. Rapidement, on compta les blessés, nombreux, et tout le monde fut soulagé de ne constater aucun mort. L'inconnu, qui n'avait toujours pas révélé son nom, avait exterminé la plupart des monstres, mais on rapporta également les capacités extraordinaires de Sam, Rachel et Quinn.

-Qu'on soigne les blessés ! Ce soir, nous dormirons tous dans la salle des banquets. Un tour de garde va être décrété dès la tombée de la nuit !

Elle vint rapidement, le combat aura duré en réalité toute la journée. Et c'est autour d'un feu pour se réchauffer que l'étranger révéla son nom.

-Je suis un fils d'Hécate, déesse de la Sorcellerie. On m'a nommé Elliot à ma naissance. Elliot Gilbert.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Fini ce chapitre ! Bienvenu à Elliot Gilbert, fils d'Hécate !**

 **Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile…je dois avouer que de telles scènes d'actions ne sont pas mon répertoire habituel ! J'espère avoir réussi à vous faire vivre ce moment !**

 **Indice pour la suite:**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura deux nouveaux arrivants pour le prix de un! Dans Glee, ils sont du même monde et forme un tandem étrange, l'un étant aimé par les fans, le deuxième haï. Leurs parents sont deux déesses qui représentent des forces contraires indissociables! A vous de réfléchir donc!**

 **Bisou et n'oubliez pas un review ! Sinon la vengeance d'Hécate s'abattra sur vous….**


	6. Mister Blaine et Sébastian

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens à vous avec une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Pour commencer, nous allons assister à chaque arrivée de nos membres du Glee Club à la Colonie !**

 **Vous voilà au chapitre 5 ! Quel courage ! Merci de votre fidélité !**

 **Résumé : Ils sont 18 à arriver à la Colonie. 18 nouveaux demi-dieux qui ne se connaissent pas, mais l'un d'eux est spécial. L'un d'eux a le pouvoir de décider de la survie des Dieux ou de l'avènement du Dieu unique. Une nouvelle quête qui va ébranler le monde jusque dans ses entrailles.**

 **Réponse :**

 **Titinesister : Je savais bien qu'Elliot allait te plaire ! C'est aussi ma guest-star préférée ! C'est très gentil tout ce que tu me dis, ça me touche énormément merci ! Et désolé…Jeff et Nick ne sont pas les prochains arrivants !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Glee/ Ryan Murphy ou Percy Jackson/ Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : Blaine Anderson et Sébastian Smythe

Lorsque la nuit arriva après cette dure journée, tout le monde alla se réfugier comme convenu dans la grande salle des banquets. Plusieurs couchettes furent disposées tout le long de la pièce et les demi-dieux se couchèrent. Seuls restèrent debout Chiron, Percy et Sam pour protéger la Colonie au cas où une nouvelle attaque des anges surviendrait. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Will veillait encore pour s'occuper des blessées les plus graves, soutenu par Nico. Les autres dormaient plus ou moins bien, en fonction de la peur qui les tiraillait. Minuit sonna dans la tête de chacun et les patrouilleurs extérieurs revinrent dans la salle pour la relève. Ils réveillèrent Quinn, Rachel et Elliot avant d'aller se coucher dans leur campement de fortune. Les trois réveillés s'étirèrent chacun leur tour avant de se lever pour rejoindre leur poste. Cependant, Chiron les stoppa.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler. Réveillez aussi le reste des Neuf.

Inquiets, ils exécutèrent rapidement les ordres et, bientôt, treize adolescents se tinrent devant le vieux centaure. Beaucoup étaient encore ensommeillés, d'autre grommelait qu'on l'éloignait de ses patients.

-Assez de bavardages, insista le maitre. On ne peut plus se laisser surprendre comme aujourd'hui ! Elliot ! Que peux-tu me dire sur ces « anges » ?

Le fils d'Hécate réfléchit quelques instants, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil.

-Pas grand-chose…c'est ma mère qui m'en a un peu parlé. Elle savait des choses…que même les autres dieux ne pouvaient soupçonner. Elle m'a parlé de l'avènement d'un être si puissant qu'il ferait trembler tous les dieux, même Zeus.

Rachel s'offusqua, prête à répondre que jamais son père, le roi des Dieux, n'aurait peur mais Jason lui couvrit la bouche d'une main pour laisser Elliot continuer.

-Cet être avait pour armée des monstres encore plus puissants que tous ceux qu'on connaissait. Elle les avait appelés des anges et disait qu'ils ressemblaient à des humains ordinaires mais pourvus d'une paire d'ailes blanches sauf qu'ils ne connaissaient aucun sentiment. Ils obéissent aveuglement à cet être supérieur. Elle m'a dit que les plus puissants d'entre eux…pouvaient rivaliser avec les Trois Grands.

Un silence terrifiant lui répondit, tous semblant réfléchir à la possibilité d'une telle horreur. Chiron, avalant sa salive de travers, prit une grande respiration et posa une autre question.

-Bien…peut-être peux-tu aussi me dire pourquoi ni Quinn, ni Rachel et ni Sam ne peuvent toucher une arme ?

Elliot le regarda sans comprendre et, pour illustrer, Annabeth tandis son poignard à Sam qui le prit en grimaçant. Aussitôt, il poussa un petit glapissement de douleur et lâcha promptement l'arme. Sa main était recouverte de cloques, comme si on l'avait brûlé au fer rouge. L'arme, qui venait de tomber aux pieds du jeune homme aux yeux violets, semblait pourtant inoffensive en tout point. Elliot se pencha pour la ramasser mais, à peine ses doigts effleurèrent le métal qu'il poussa un petit cri de douleur. Lui aussi était incapable de saisir une arme. Chiron soupira.

-Tu ne peux pas toi non plus…mais pourquoi donc ?

-Je l'ignore, soupira à son tour Elliot. Ma mère ne m'a pas tout dit non plus.

Un petit brouhaha lui répondit, chacun allant de son commentaire jusqu'à ce que le vieux sage ne réussisse à calmer les troupes.

-Il suffit ! Je vous rappelle que certains doivent dormir ! L'aube est loin !

Ils se calmèrent progressivement et Chiron les renvoya. Quinn, Rachel, Elliot et Sam allèrent patrouiller, Nico et Will retournèrent à leurs patients tandis que les autres se recoucher.

Will arrêta Piper alors qu'elle allait se glisser dans ses draps. La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe son épaule.

-Je t'ai vu tenir ton bras. Ta blessure te fait encore mal ?

Elle se rassit correctement et hocha doucement la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, juste une petite gêne.

Mais Will lui attrapa le bras et, sans plus de cérémonie, lui ôta le bandage qu'il avait fait. Même si la blessure ne saignait plus, elle semblait brûlée d'un feu interne.

-Ce n'est pas normal, murmura le médecin. Viens avec moi.

Elle le suivit jusque dans l'infirmerie improvisée où se trouvait Nico. Ce dernier posait une serviette glacée sur le front brûlant d'un des enfants d'Hermès qui avait pris une flèche d'ange dans le dos, entre les omoplates. La blessure n'avait été que superficielle, mais une étrange fièvre l'habitait. L'infirmier et son apprenti avait remarqué ce symptôme chez tous ceux qui avaient été touché par une des flèches de l'ennemi, en tout une petite dizaine. Tout comme Piper. Cette dernière n'avait été touchée qu'à l'épaule, ralentissant la progression de cette étrange manifestation mais Will se rendit compte que déjà, elle semblait un peu plus endormie. Il la fit coucher sur le lit et posa une main inquiète sur son front.

-Tu as un peu de fièvre…il va falloir que tu restes couchée désormais.

-Non, murmura la fille, je dois vous aider.

-Tu es touché comme les autres Pip's…s'il te plait. Nico ! Une serviette mouillée !

Le jeune fils d'Hadès s'exécuta et apporta vite un linge glacé qu'il étendit sur le front de son amie.

-Oh Piper…soit courageuse, on va trouver un remède.

La fille d'Aphrodite glapit soudainement et leur jeta un regard rempli de confiance.

-Je le sais… je n'en doute pas. Ensemble, vous êtes la force la plus puissante au monde.

Elle leur sourit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Will se tourna vers Nico et lui attrapa une main pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble. Le jeune enfant des ténèbres soupira avant de se laisser aller à la simple caresse qui se voulait réconfortante. Le fils d'Apollon se tourna vers leur camarade qui était étendu sur un autre des lits, celui dont Nico s'occupait jusqu'à présent.

-Comment va-t-il ?

L'enfant aux yeux noirs regarda leur camarade avant de se tourner vers son camarade blond.

-Il est mort…

Il se leva pour recouvrir le visage de son ami, tombé au combat, d'un drap de soie. Tous deux avaient préféré le cacher aux autres pour la réunion mais c'était déjà le troisième qui partait rejoindre les Enfers depuis l'attaque. Toutes les flèches étaient sûrement empoisonnées…mais ils ignoraient de quoi. Nico revint auprès de Will et, inconsciemment, se réfugia dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés juste après le combat, acceptant pleinement la peur de perdre l'autre. Et voir leurs camarades mourir ainsi les terrifiaient.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? murmura Nico.

Il se tourna vers son ami aux yeux bleus, vers le fils du Dieu de la Médecine. Mais ce dernier avait grande peine à retenir ses larmes.

-Prions…prions pour découvrir le remède avant que d'autres ne meurent injustement.

Nico bailla et se releva, prêt à retourner travailler mais Will l'en empêcha.

-Va te coucher…je vais rester.

Le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Puis, contre toute attente, il se pencha et cueillit tendrement les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme. Le baiser fut bref, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, avec juste de la tendresse mais c'était suffisant pour eux…pour le moment. Le Roi Fantôme s'éloigna, sourit à celui qui faisait battre son cœur et alla regagner son lit, laissant un petit blond complètement perdu, mais parfaitement heureux dans sa petite bulle qui le préserva le reste de la nuit de l'horreur qui les entourait.

Quinn, de son côté, n'avait pas perdu une miette du baiser. Intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage. Elle avait tout entendu, mais elle se moquait bien que des fils de dieux meurent. Non, elle, ce qui l'énervait, c'était de voir ce petit médecin, cet insignifiant fils d'Apollon tournait autour de son petit frère…et de le séduire aussi facilement. Une petite voix en elle lui souffla que Nico avait bientôt dix-huit ans, qu'il était assez grand pour choisir ses amants mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Le fils d'Hadès méritait mieux…et apparemment un certain fils de Jupiter allait être bientôt disponible. Cependant, elle décida que son devoir de grande sœur était d'être sûre du bonheur de Nico…elle alla donc trouver Will après que son frère se soit couché. Elle arriva derrière lui tandis qu'il s'affairait à faire baisser la température de Piper. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle lui parla.

-Te voilà, fils d'Apollon. Comment avancent nos blessés ?

Le blond déglutit, la fille d'Hadès étant assez intimidante. Il essaya de faire un sourire confiant et hocha la tête.

-Leurs températures ont baissé. On trouvera rapidement une solution pour…

-Ne me mens pas. J'ai déjà senti trois âmes quitter la Colonie.

Will se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Il est vrai que cacher les morts aux enfants du Dieu des morts était…idiot. Il s'étira et retourna s'occuper de son amie.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire…leur décès est inévitable. Même en baissant la fièvre, ils meurent. Les flèches devaient avoir un poison suffisamment puissant pour contaminer des demi-dieux.

-Quelles sont les symptômes ?

Il attrapa un carnet où il avait tout noté et lut doucement, entre ses dents.

-Fatigue, fièvre de plus en plus forte, convulsions légères…extérieurement, ça reste discret. Intérieurement…

Quinn regarda par-dessus son épaule et grimaça légèrement en lisant.

-Nécrose des organes internes, multiples hémorragies dans le cerveau. Et les globules blancs ne réagissent pas ?

-Notre système immunitaire est plus puissant que celui de simple humain, commenta Will. Cependant, ce poison agit en priorité sur celui-ci et en quelques minutes, il éradique tous les globules blancs et toutes nos défenses immunitaires.

L'air grave du médecin faillit la faire changer d'avis…mais Quinn repensa au visage dur de son jeune frère et elle décida de faire ce qu'il fallait. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du fils d'Apollon et doucement, elle le refroidit. Le jeune homme sentit la glace en lui mais ne put se retourner, entendant seulement le chuchotement de la blonde.

-Maintenant fils d'Apollon, écoute moi. J'ai remarqué ton petit manège avec mon frère alors tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles. Tu laisses tomber. Nico mérite bien mieux que toi…si tu t'avises de toucher à nouveau ses lèvres, je gèlerai ton cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans ta poitrine.

Elle recula, permettant à Will de respirer à nouveau. Il avait froid mais elle s'en moquait. Elle le laissa là, en proie à toutes ses réflexions. Elle sortit pour aller faire son tour de garde et retrouva Sam, Rachel et Elliot. Elle salua ses compagnons d'arme et s'assit au coin d'un feu qu'ils avaient allumé. Le fils d'Hécate se tourna vers elle.

-Tu es une fille d'Hadès c'est bien ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Combien ont succombé au poison des flèches ?

Rachel et Sam les regardèrent, étonnés, n'ayant rien vu venir et Quinn soupira avec un petit sourire.

-Deux enfants d'Hermès et un fils d'Héphaïstos. Il en reste sept qui combattent encore le poison.

Les trois autres baissèrent la tête, honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher cela.

Elliot soupira en levant la tête vers les étoiles. Les anges n'allaient pas attaquer, il le savait. Ils avaient besoin de reformer leur rang, la défaite avait été cuisante. Même si la Colonie avait payé le sang voulu… Il avait vu comment les anges avaient réussi à faire voler en éclats une barrière magique comme du simple verre. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il se tourna vers les trois autres qui discutaient entre eux des dégâts. Apparemment, il n'y avait eu que peu de dégâts matériels, les créatures ailées s'étaient concentrées vraiment sur les êtres vivants. Dès le lendemain, ils pourraient tous retourner dans les bungalows respectifs…mais cela ne servirait à pas grand-chose. Sans barrière magique, les anges seraient directement capables de les tuer. Mais peut-être qu'à eux quatre…ils pourraient créer une protection suffisamment puissante pour ralentir les attaquants le temps de s'organiser. Il les fixa un par un.

D'abord, Sam Evans, le fils d'Hestia. Protéger était sa seule raison de vivre, sa mère étant la déesse du foyer et de la famille. D'après les rapports, il avait su dresser des boucliers magiques brûlant les attaquants, détruisant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas grecs. Cependant, il n'aurait pas assez de puissance pour ériger à lui seul une barrière englobant toute la Colonie.

Ensuite, Quinn Fabray, fille d'Hadès. Son pouvoir de contrôle sur la glace n'était peut-être pas fait pour protéger…mais en l'utilisant sur le lac et en créant ainsi un mur naturel sur les abords du point d'eau…hum le fils de Poséidon n'allait pas aimer.

Rachel Berry était sûrement celle dont il voyait le moins l'utilité. Capable de dresser les vents à sa volonté, ou même la foudre…il trouverait peut-être plus tard.

Lui-même pouvait utiliser la magie de sa mère pour protéger le campement…

Il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des autres enfants divins.

-Oui Elliot ? demanda Sam.

-J'ai une idée que j'aimerais vous exposer…

Il prit son temps pour décrire chaque barrière, chaque détail. L'idée fut saluée dans sa globalité, mais pas dans sa forme. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de débat, ce fut le blond qui trouva une solution. Ses yeux de braise balayèrent l'ensemble du campement tandis qu'il exposait son idée.

-Nous avons déjà une certaine chance…les ennemis volent, hors la forêt nous offre une bonne protection contre eux. Il n'y a que deux points stratégiques qui sont à découvert : l'entrée du camp à l'orée de la forêt et le lac. Je peux facilement dresser une barrière pour l'entrée en m'appuyant sur les fondations du premier sortilège…Quinn, pourrais-tu geler entièrement le lac et dresser des pics mortelles droit vers le ciel ?

-Bien sûr, sourit la jeune blonde. Et si Rachel veut bien me donner un coup de main, en combinant nos pouvoirs, nous pouvons créer des vents glacés qui empêcheront quiconque de survoler le lac…à moins de risquer der s'empaler sur les pics.

La jeune brune hocha la tête, montrant son accord tandis que le fils d'Hestia reprenait.

-Rachel…j'aimerais, si possible, que tu produises une brume perpétuelle aux abords du campement pour masquer toutes les sorties possibles. Et pour finir, Elliot…tu peux invoquer des choses non ?

-Tu aimerais que je poste dans la forêt des gardiens d'ombres qui attaquerait tout être magiques n'ayant pas de sang grec ? répliqua le fils de la lune noire.

-Génial ! Sourit Sam. Le plan vous convient ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et la décision fut prise d'exposer la situation à Chiron le lendemain matin.

Lorsque Nico se réveilla, ce fut à cause de sanglotements. Sortant très vite de sa léthargie, il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Il tressaillit en reconnaissant Jason penché en avant, sur un lit. Le fils d'Hadès se releva légèrement et blêmit rapidement en reconnaissant la personne qui était allongée : Piper. Et apparemment, il était trop tard.

-Non ! hurla soudainement Jason. Pourquoi ? Pas les Dieux pourquoi !

Son cri réveilla les derniers d'entre eux qui étaient encore chez Morphée et tous se rassemblèrent pour constater que dix d'entre eux étaient morts durant la nuit. Will arriva sur cette entrefaite, l'air gêné et très triste.

-Jason je…

-Comment c'est possible ? Tu devais la soigner !

Le fils d'Apollon recula en se mordant la lèvre avant d'enchainer.

-Les flèches étaient empoisonnées, je n'ai rien pu faire !

-Incapable !

Le fils de Jupiter envoya son poing dans la figure du médecin. Le choc fut rude et la victime vacilla avant de s'écrouler au sol. Poussant un cri de rage, Jason se jeta sur lui, prêt à le tuer à son tour.

-Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu avais toujours promis de nous soigner ! De nous maintenir tous ensemble ! Mais tu as échoué !

Il était maintenu par Percy et Elliot qui avaient accourus en entendant la bagarre. Nico récupéra Will dont la lèvre saignait et le nez semblait fendu. Chiron arriva.

-Il suffit ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Un peu de courage et de fierté messieurs ! L'ennemi est trop puissant pour qu'on se disperse !

Tous se calmèrent et Chiron donna les directives.

-Qu'on nettoie les corps et les habille proprement. Nous procèderons à l'enterrement. Elliot, Rachel, Quinn, Sam : faîtes ce que vous avez à faire.

Les quatre hochèrent la tête et sortirent rapidement.

Sam se dirigea vers l'entrée, ignorant les murmures autour de lui. Arrivé devant le portail de la Colonie, il posa ses deux mains sur la pierre, tout en se concentrant. Il appelait sa mère en lieu, priant. Mais le visage blanc de Piper envahit son esprit et il se mordit la lèvre : il n'avait pas su protéger sa famille…il ferma les yeux et laissa couler ses larmes. Lui, fils d'Hestia, avait échoué…dix étaient morts. Mais il n'y en aura pas plus !

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers étaient d'un rouge rubis. Il sentit la magie de sa mère s'échapper de lui et créer une magnifique barrière d'un orange enflammé. Une litanie vint entre ses lèvres :

-Isis, Astarté, Diane, Hécate, Déméter, Kali…Inanna…

Quinn était déjà en train de geler le lac, puisant dans toutes ses réserves. Elle ignorait comment elle avait pu le faire si facilement la dernière fois. Elle était en même temps distraite. Les morts de ce matin ne lui faisaient rien…elle s'en moquait bien. Mais cette peine dans les yeux du fils de Jupiter…cela n'allait pas être très facile de le convaincre que Nico était le meilleur pour lui. Et réciproquement. La voix perfide d'Hadès vint lui susurrer une étrange fierté en elle, la faisant sourire. Au final, son cœur était peut-être fait de glace…ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un noir aussi profond que le Tartare et elle se mit à siffler tandis que de violents pieux de glace sortaient du lac gelé.

-Isis, Astarté, Diane, Hécate, Déméter, Kali…Inanna

La brume qui l'enveloppait était douce, délicate au petit matin. Cela n'allait pas forcément être facile de la condenser pour former un mur opaque. Mais Rachel se devait de le faire ! Elle était la fille de Zeus, elle était la meilleure. La puissance du plus puissant des dieux coulait dans ses veines et sa voix murmurait à son oreille. Sûre d'elle, la fille du roi des Dieux appela les vents…non elle ordonna les vents. Ces derniers sifflèrent, rassemblant la brume en un brouillard intense. Ses yeux brillants d'un gris aussi violent que les orages, Rachel chantonnait.

-Isis, Astarté, Diane, Hécate, Déméter, Kali…Inanna…

-Isis…

Elliot était assis dans la forêt, à l'extérieur du camp. Il était plongé dans une contemplation du monde l'entourant.

-Astarté…

Il appelait au pouvoir divin au fond de lui, puisant dans les souvenirs même de la Terre.

-Diane…

Le silence l'entourait, les oiseaux n'osaient plus chanter devant une si importante concentration de magie noire.

-Hécate…

Sa mère lui rappelait à son oreille les chants anciens, les formules cachées, les incantations interdites. Il savait tout cela…et il l'utiliserait pour la Colonie.

-Déméter…

Oui…pour la Colonie

-Kali…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et leur lumière aussi profonde que l'améthyste inonda la forêt. Les monstres surgirent de ses pensées, se matérialisant pour protéger, pour tuer. Jamais Elliot n'avait compris pourquoi sa mère était l'éclat de la lune noire. Maintenant, il savait. Car les horreurs qui se tenaient devant lui sortaient des cauchemars des hommes.

-Inanna !

Perché dans les arbres, observant les jeunes demi-dieux avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, un jeune homme aux yeux d'un rose pétillants se tenait. Il se déplaça en un éclair lumineux pour réapparaître de l'autre côté, au dessus des corps qui avaient été entreposés en attendant l'enterrement. On allait les mettre en terre et jamais il ne le manquerait. Il se mit à rire, toujours perché dans un arbre, une main jouant avec ses boucles brunes. Une voix derrière lui raisonna sans même le terrifier.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher Blaine ?

Le dénommé Blaine se retourna pour voir une fumée noire se condenser à ses côtés, révélant un jeune homme à la peau aussi pâle que lui était bronzée mais aux yeux d'un jaune acide.

-M'en empêcher de quoi…Sébastian ?

Le garçon grogna mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre sous une forme évaporée pour mieux observer les jeunes demi-dieux qui s'activait. Un éclat lumineux lui fit comprendre que Blaine l'avait suivi.

-De ne voir que les côtés pervers de chaque situation…

Blaine retint un petit rire avant de s'approcher du corps de Piper. Cette dernière reposait en paix, habillé d'une élégante robe de soie blanche. Il se pencha légèrement et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonjour ma sœur…Mère avait raison, une chose n'est belle qu'au moment de sa mort.

Sébastian claqua sa langue, agacé, et tira Blaine jusqu'à lui avant de disparaître de nouveau dans les arbres. Le fils d'Aphrodite lui tira la langue.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant…

-Ma mère est Eris…déesse de la Discorde. Nous n'avons pas un humour facile dans la famille.

Blaine rit de bon cœur, attirant le regard noir de Sébastian. Le bouclé le taquina.

-Allons… je sais que tu as des atouts cachés…

Le ton séducteur fit grogner le fils de la Haine et il repoussa les mains baladeuses du plus jeune.

-Tu es vraiment pas marrant.

-Arrête Blaine ! Nous sommes des frères !

-Où est le souci ?

Sébastian se contenta de grogner pendant que Blaine lui faisait les yeux doux. Il s'arrêta très vite en observant un jeune homme blond, assez musclé, voir tout simplement magnifique, embrasser une dernière fois les lèvres glacées de sa sœur. Il se pourlécha les lèvres et se tendit, excité.

-Voyez-vous ça…au final, je vais sûrement m'amuser.

Il disparut dans un éclat lumineux pour partir Zeus sait où. Sébastian regarda le jeune homme pleurait son amour avant de disparaître dans un panache de fumée noire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre suivant ! Bienvenus à Sébastian et Blaine ! Fils d'Eris et fils d'Aphrodite.**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant…pas de nouveaux personnages ! Mais le début d'une quête pour tenter d'accomplir la prophétie !**

 **Bisou ! Et un petit commentaire ne fera pas de mal ! Je vous en supplie même !**


	7. La Dernière Quête

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens à vous avec une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Pour commencer, nous allons assister à chaque arrivée de nos membres du Glee Club à la Colonie !**

 **Vous voilà au chapitre 6 et dernier chapitre! En effet, pour une meilleure compréhension, j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs documents en fonction des différentes missions qui vont commencer dans ce chapitre.**

 **Quel courage ! Merci de votre fidélité !**

 **Résumé : Ils sont 18 à arriver à la Colonie. 18 nouveaux demi-dieux qui ne se connaissent pas, mais l'un d'eux est spécial. L'un d'eux a le pouvoir de décider de la survie des Dieux ou de l'avènement du Dieu unique. Une nouvelle quête qui va ébranler le monde jusque dans ses entrailles.**

 **Réponse :**

 **Passion Of Imbattables : Merci pour cette gentille review qui fait très plaisir. Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé Blaine, et moi non plus mdr. C'est pour cela qu'il sera très particulier.**

 **Quinn aime Will…mais elle a vraiment de l'ambition pour lui, trop d'ambition.**

 **Je suis désolé pour Piper…mais la vie s'accompagne de la Mort.**

 **Pour les noms de déesses qu'ils répètent tous…C'est une incantation magique qui les lie avec les esprits des Déesses primaires.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Glee/ Ryan Murphy ou Percy Jackson/ Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La Dernière Quête.**

L'enterrement fut bref, mais intense en émotions. Beaucoup de larmes furent versées par tous, mais ce qui brisa le cœur fut les larmes de Jason.

Le fils de Jupiter avait toujours été fier, un grand guerrier, un combattant sans âme ni émotions sur le champ de bataille. Alors le voir s'accrocher désespérément à Rachel, des larmes roulant sous ses joues en voyant le cercueil de Piper s'enfonçait dans la terre, c'était insupportable pour tous ses amis.

Celui qui avait mal, presqu'autant que le blond enfant du ciel, était Will. Ses propres larmes coulaient sans interruption, plus légère mais tout aussi marquée par la tristesse de perdre une amie. En lui éclatait un sentiment de culpabilité intense de ne pas avoir réussi à guérir ses camarades. La haine dans le regard de Jason lui faisait énormément de mal aussi…mais ce qui le blessait vraiment, c'était l'impossibilité de trouver du réconfort auprès de Nico. Leur simple baiser lui avait redonné un espoir magnifique, il brûlait d'envie de sauter par-dessus le cercueil pour embrasser les lèvres pâles du fils d'Hadès. Mais il ne pouvait pas…Quinn veillait, debout près de son jeune frère. Et le fils d'Apollon avait bien compris le message : ne plus jamais toucher Nico…

De son côté, le Roi Fantôme ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait réagi ainsi…s'éloigner comme cela de lui. Enfin, il avait une petite idée : il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser. Il avait brisé leur amitié. Mais il ne pleurait pas…les enfants des Enfers ne pleuraient jamais la mort.

Mais une des enfants d'Hadès savourait cette dernière.

Quinn était légèrement triste que Piper meure…mais elle était heureuse. Heureuse de voir le fils de Jupiter célibataire et prêt à devenir une proie…elle allait le jeter dans les bras de Nico et s'assurer qu'ainsi son jeune frère oublie à tout jamais le petit fils d'Apollon.

L'enterrement fini, personne n'eut envi de se séparer : ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la grande table pour les repas communs. Tous étaient là, mais leurs esprits étaient ailleurs.

Bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi Will le fuyait, Nico voulut s'asseoir à ses côtés mais sa sœur blonde le tira pour l'asseoir de force à plusieurs places du fils d'Apollon. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était à côté de Jason qui fixait le bois du meuble. Se mordant la langue, le Roi Fantôme ne savait pas quoi faire devant ce désespoir évident. Il posa simplement une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune blond. Ce dernier releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. Puis il demanda d'une voix fébrile.

-Nico…toi qui connait les Enfers. Est-ce…Est-ce que Piper sera…

Le fils d'En-Bas lui sourit et posa sa main sur celle plus grande de l'athlète face à lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sera très bien reçue…et bien traitée. Heureuse à jamais aux Champs-Elysées.

La suite le surprit : Jason le serrait dans ses bras, lui murmurant un simple « Merci » à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Quinn ne rata rien du spectacle, et fit en sorte que Will non plus. Et à voir l'expression d'infinie tristesse dans les yeux du descendant du Dieu de la Médecine, il souffrait. Elle était heureuse de voir que tout se déroulait selon ses plans…mais Chiron vint casser le moment magique qu'elle avait eut du mal à fixer.

-Mes enfants…c'est après ce terrible moment que je me dois de vous demander une faveur…mieux, une quête.

Le silence se fit et tous tournèrent des têtes vers lui. Certains pensaient qu'il était fou de demander si vite un tel danger, mais la plupart comprirent que l'heure n'était plus au deuil…mais au courage pour éviter ce genre de drame.

-Dix d'entre nous sont tombés au combat, nous ne pouvons passer un tel affront. Mais leur vengeance devra attendre car quelque chose de bien plus sombre s'est produit.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de lâcher sa bombe.

-Les Trois Grands ont disparu.

-Tais-toi Blaine…je n'entends rien !

La voix qui râlait était celle du garçon que le fils d'Aphrodite tenait fermement dans ses bras.

-Hum…non. T'entendre gémir est le seul son qui m'excite.

\- Lâche-moi par tous les Dieux !

Une volute de fumée s'échappa d'entre la prise de Blaine et le deuxième jeune homme se reforma sur une branche, bien plus loin. Il foudroya le fils de l'Amour de ses yeux jaunes et reporta toute son attention sur ce que disait le centaure en contrebas. Mauvais perdant, le garçon aux yeux rose grogna.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant Seb, on s'amusait si bien.

-Un mot de plus, Anderson, et je t'envoie rejoindre ta chère sœur !

La menace porta son effet car le frère de Piper s'arrêta net et retourna son attention sur l'agitation en dessous d'eux, et plus particulièrement sur le petit couple que formait harmonieusement Jason et Nico. Se pourléchant les lèvres, Blaine imaginait très bien le fils de Jupiter s'enfonçait en lui tandis que lui-même ferait crier le fils d'Hadès de ses coups de reins. Et il ne dirait pas non au fils d'Hestia non plus ! En fait…Blaine les voulait tous !

L'agitation qui avait suivi sa déclaration était aussi impressionnante que le silence qui avait tenu en haleine tous les membres du campement lors de l'enterrement. Chiron eut beaucoup de mal à ramener le calme et, lorsqu'il y parvint, il s'empressa de continuer.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il faut envoyer des groupes de recherche dans les Trois Demeures Impériales. Voici l'objet de ma quête : trois groupes vont être formés et chacun devra se rendre à l'endroit désigné : Atlantide pour Poséidon, Enfer pour Hadès et Mont Olympe pour Zeus. Comme je ne sais pas les dangers qui attendent les héros, j'ai choisi de n'envoyer que les plus puissants d'entre vous. Et voici les compositions.

Il fit distribuer un papier à tous les membres participants au projet et repris d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

-Sur les traces de Zeus, j'envoie le groupe Héraclès : Rachel, fille de Zeus Jason, fils de Jupiter Léo, fils d'Héphaïstos et Elliot, fils d'Hécate.

Rachel fut heureuse de partir avec son frère, mais Quinn enrageait. Voilà que son plan tombait pleinement à l'eau ! Et le ton de Chiron montrait une chose : aucun changement ne serait effectué.

-Pour Hadès, ce sera le groupe Cerbère, formé par Quinn, fille d'Hadès Nico, fils d'Hadès Annabeth, fille d'Athéna et Will, fils d'Apollon.

Les Dieux avaient fait quelque chose pour qu'elle mérite cela ? Quinn peinait à conserver son sang froid. Non seulement Nico n'était avec aucun des enfants d'un des Trois Grands, mais en plus il y avait Will avec eux. Elle se sentait bouillonnait intérieurement…jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le sourire compatissant d'Annabeth.

Soudain, une illumination la prit. La petite amie du fils de Poséidon venait avec eux…seule, sans Percy, en Enfer. Un accident est si vite arrivé au final.

Elle sourit en retour à la fille d'Athéna, un début de plan dans la tête.

-Et le dernière groupe, appelé Polyphème, qui se rendra chez Poséidon sera : Percy, fils de Poséidon, Sam, fils d'Hestia, Frank, fils de Mars et Hazel, fille de Pluton. Le départ se fera demain, à l'aube.

Il quitta la place, préférant se retrouver seul dans sa tente.

-Oh…tu as entendu cela mon p'tit Seb ? Diviser pour mieux régner non ?

-Qu'as-tu en tête Blaine ?

Le fils d'Aphrodite s'éclipsa pour réapparaître dans un flash de lumière au côté du fils d'Eris. Il désigna le magnifique fils de Jupiter qui tentait de parler, sans conviction à sa sœur.

-Hum…j'ai une proposition à te faire. Je vais suivre le groupe Héraclès et m'y intégrer une fois sur place.

-Tout cela pour ce bellâtre de fils de Dieu ? Ricana Sébastien.

-Non…pour les deux autres aussi ! Répondit le bouclé en désignant Elliot et Léo. Tu me connais…je ne sais jamais m'arrêter à un.

-Soit…quant à moi…

-Tu suivras le groupe Cerbère aux Enfers ! J'ai terriblement besoin que quelqu'un garde un œil sur mon petit Nico…je n'ai pas envie que ce…cette saleté de fils d'Apollon ne le touche.

Le fils de la Discorde se retourna vers lui en jetant un regard étonné.

-Attends…tu ne sens pas à quel point ils sont fait pour être ensemble ? Qu'ils sont complémentaires par delà leur vie d'aujourd'hui.

Le fils de l'Amour claqua sa langue sur son palais d'un air tout à fait diva.

-Bien sûr que si…je suis spécialiste pour voir les liens des âmes sœurs. Raison pour laquelle je veux pervertir le fils d'Hadès, je veux le faire mien avant qu'il ne se rende compte de sa véritable destinée.

Sébastien réfléchit un moment…lui-même ne cracherait jamais sur un morceau telle que Nico…mais il devait avouer que jamais il ne se mettrait en travers du Destin. Blaine jouait avec le feu.

En même temps, lui, fils d'Eris, enfant de la Haine…que savait-il de l'amour ? Il était condamné à ne jamais aimer, il le savait. Autant veiller sur celui des autres.

-J'accepte…mais pas pour tes raisons.

Lorsque Chiron vit le soir tomber sur sa Colonie, il poussa un soupir de lassitude et essaya une nouvelle fois de contacter un des Dieux. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Aucune divinité, même les mineures, ne répondait à son appel. Il eut alors une certitude.

 **La Plus Grande des Quêtes Venait de Commencer.**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la fin de cette première partie de « La Prophétie du Premier » !**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus !**

 **Retrouver la suite bientôt avec les aventures du groupe Cerbère dans :**

 **« Quand l'âme s'échoue sur le Styx »**

 **Bisou ! Et n'oubliez pas les review !**


End file.
